the new & improved hale pack
by AbiWritesThings
Summary: The beginning of the New and Improved Hale Pack, the Goods they go through together, the Bads they go through together and all the other things they go through together. No matter what, they're together.
1. new pups

****This is an introduction to my new series 'The New &amp; Improved Hale Pack'. Wherein new members are gained, a new house is built and the Hale Pack gets settled in.**

**We're starting with: New members are gained.****

Since the Alpha pack was finally gone and everything was relatively calm, the Hale Pack had grown. At first it was only the older members; Isaac, Allison, Derek, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd (who they managed to rescue from the alphas) and Peter. Then after about a month, the new members started to slowly join. And of course Stiles accepted them all, being the great pack mom he is.

Ethan and Aiden joined very soon after things calmed down. Stiles was slightly hesitant for them to join but they had a good argument that he couldn't bring himself to put down.

_Stiles and Derek were sleeping soundly in their bed, the younger's head resting on a hard chest and a muscular arm around his waist. It would have been a good way to wake up if not for the loft door sliding open, immediately waking the alpha up, which also would've been okay. Too bad he woke up by sitting up way too quickly for Stiles who almost fell off the bed. Thank god for Derek's werewolf reflexes. _

_Stiles turned his head to give whoever had interrupted his sleep a death glare. Seeing who it was somehow made him glare even harder. "Oh, god," he groaned, directed towards the two twins that stood in their doorway. "What the hell are you doing in our loft at-" he looked at his phone, eyes widening when he saw the time, "Five o'clock in the fucking morning?! Do you even sleep?" Stiles asked in disbelief that someone would willingly be up this early._

_Derek simply growled at the recently turned betas. Yeah, they weren't enemies anymore but there was no reason for them to be here this early. Ethan - he assumed - spoke first, "We came here to talk."_

_"Really, I thought you were just here to stand in our door and wake us up for fun," Stiles rolled his eyes, yawning, then getting out of bed and motioning for them to close the door and come in. "So what's going on with the wonder twins?"_

_Ethan and Aiden looked at each other before closing the door and walking into the center of the room. They stood silently, apparently finding the floor very interesting at the moment. "Well?" The human asked getting impatient, "This had to have been pretty important if you needed to wake us-"_

_"We want to join your pack!" Aiden blurted out, interrupting Stiles, who now had a surprised look on his face. Ethan nudged his brother, wanting him to continue, "Sorry, we just - just..."_

_"We don't want to be alone again," Ethan continued when his brother couldn't, "If we leave Beacon Hills we'll be omegas and-and we'll be killed. And I'd be leaving Danny and Aiden would be leaving Lydia. Please, please let us in," he was practically begging but the truth was, neither of them wanted to be on there own. They hated it. Sure they had each other but sometimes it wasn't enough. They needed a family. _

_When all they got in response was blank stares from both Stiles and Derek, they looked at each other and began to walk towards the door. They stopped halfway there when they heard Stiles call their names. _

_"Get your asses back in here. We didn't answer and you're not walking out of here after waking me up this early," the human said irritably. He still hated how early it was but he could tell the two needed them at the moment. At the twins perplexed looks Stiles waved them to come closer to him and his mate. They did this albeit their confusion. "Okay, now are you guys serious about this? Are you going to be okay with Derek and I being in charge?" He asked them._

_They nodded, although Stiles wasn't quite sure they had actually thought about that question. He raised an eyebrow at them as if asking if they were completely sure. "If we weren't we wouldn't have come to you guys. We've been omegas before, Stiles. It's awful. You're alone, you can't trust anyone, you're always wondering when the next time you're gonna have to fight for your life is, and there's a constant fear that a hunter or an alpha or even a stronger omega is gonna kill you. Or worse," Stiles shuddered at that, along with the twin that wasn't talking, Ethan - he assumed, "We're stronger now, after being with Deucalion, but that will only get us so far. We don't want to go through it all again."_

_Granted, Stiles had only been the pack mom to his pack for only a couple months but that made his so-called 'mother instincts' into some sort of overdrive. He didn't want anyone to even touch the two boys in front of him. He couldn't ignore the voice in his mind, telling him to just say yes already, anymore and without another word pulled them into a hug. The twins stiffened and didn't really know how to react at first before slowly hugging the pack mom back._

_Derek smirked at his mate's obvious need to take care of others. He smiled a little at the mini group hug that was going on before walking over to them and pulling Stiles off the twins. He put an arm around his shoulders and looked at the Ethan and Aiden. The alpha pair knew they couldn't fully trust the twins but they did know what the right thing to do was. "Welcome to the Hale Pack, boys," Stiles said smiling. The twins faces lit up immediately and they felt like giving the two alphas another hug before Stiles stopped them, holding up a finger, "But, you two need to know somethings. Like I said before, me and Derek are in charge. You do what we say. Understand?" Ethan and Aiden nodded, albeit the slight annoyance that nagged in the back or their minds, "Also, our pack is a family. We trust each other and we care for each other. You two are pack, you aren't family. Not yet, anyways. Prove that we can trust you and you'll be a part of our family. There are some other rules but they can wait til later." The human finished, looking to his mate, "Anything else?"_

_Derek shook his head, thinking that Stiles mostly covered it. They didn't have many rules. "We train three times a week and I only go easy on Stiles and Isaac," the alpha warned them to which they just shrugged off. "So is that it or can we go back to sleep?" Derek asked and the twins shook their heads. The alpha smiled and walked back to his bed and flopped onto it. He was out within seconds. Stiles smiled fondly at his mate before looking back to the twins._

_"Okay, well, I'm going back to bed too, but if you want you can watch some tv over there." Stiles offered, gesturing to the living room where he had begged Derek to get a TV for. The twins declined though and just watched the other teen walk back to his bed. _

_Ethan and Aiden started towards the door, turning their head when Stiles called their names from the bed. "Yeah?" They asked simultaneously. _

_"Just one thing, do you guys have a place to live?" By their faces he could conclude that the answer was no, "So you haven't had a place to sleep then?" He asked, already knowing their answers. He was proven right when they both answered no. Stiles looked to the couch again, this time pointing to it, "Get some sleep. You're making me tired just looking at you."_

_They were about to decline but the human sent them a look that told them they should listen if they know what's good for them before dropping his face into his pillow. So they followed the first rule and did as they were told, curling up on both ends of the couch and falling asleep._

_Stiles eventually realized that that wasn't the best idea when he was woken by a scared Isaac (whom he momentarily forgot lived there too) wondering why the two past murderers were sleeping on their couch._

It took some time, but eventually everyone accepted Aiden and Ethan into the pack. They were both closed off at first but after they started to feel accepted, they opened up. That, and Stiles forced them to come to their weekly pack night which gave them a chance to actually have fun with the other members.

Eventually, Ethan brought Danny into the mess, who knew about everything. When he was asked how, he revealed to them that he was a kitsune and just didn't want to get involved with their were-literally any animal- crap and just kept his distance.

_"Are you kidding me? You're really asking me how I know that my boyfriend is a werewolf, my best friend was a werelizard turned werewolf and my other best friend is a fucking banshee?!" Danny yelled in irritation to the pack in front of him, who were now looking at him in slight fear. They had been interrogating him for the past 20 minutes about what side he was on, what he was and how he could possible know about them. Like none of that was obvious._

_Stiles spoke up after the other boys outburst, "...Is it wrong to say yes? I'm sorry, Danny boy, I just don't know how you could have possibly had known all of this. Are you sure you're not a wolf?" He asked him again which only made Danny sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose._

_"Yes, I'm positive that I don't turn into a fucking wolf once a month. And I know about you because- well, the short version is, this is Beacon Hills. Weird shit happens here. Long version is, all your whispering during class, Scott little sniffing incident on the field," the tips of Scott's ears turned a light pink at that, "Not to mention the whole "cousin Miguel" thing, like really, Stiles? Do you think I live under a rock, of course I knew who Derek Hale was! Also, I've seen almost all of you, bleeding and beat up on more than one occasion. Trust me, Stiles, I had a lot of hints," Danny finished looking to each member of the pack, lingering for a second on his boyfriend, before turning to Stiles again. They were all a little shocked at the normally calm boy's outburst._

_"Okay, yeah that all checks out but... why did you believe it?" Stiles asked._

_"What?" _

_"Well if anyone else would have heard two weird kids talking about werewolves and waking up in the woods and eating raw bunnies they're first thought would have been 'These two are insane'. So why did you believe us?" the hyperactive boy inquired and for the first time that evening Danny looked like he didn't want to answer. Stiles pinned his gaze on the other boy and waited for an answer. He avoided Stiles gaze as much as he could before breaking._

_"Fine, enough with the stare down, god!" Danny blurted and Stiles looked genuinely proud of himself._

_"I like to call that one 'the mom stare'. Works everytime," he said smirking to the certain pack members he had used it on._

_"Um, okay," the Hawaiian muttered, steering the conversation back to the original subject, "I believed you guys because I-I'm not human either. I'm a kitsune. A fox," he said, looking down at his hands. He cautiously glanced up at the wolves, lingering on Derek. He knew wolves and foxes didn't typically get along and he didn't feel like getting mauled or yelled at. _

_There was an uncomfortable silence settled in the room that just needed to be broken. Isaac, bless his soul, was the one to do it, "Um, can I ask something? What the hell is a kitsune?" He asked looking around the room for an explanation. Surprisingly, it was Stiles that answered him._

_"It's a, uh, fox spirit. Had 1, 7 or 9 tails. Its basically a werefox, but with more powers and I'm pretty sure it doesn't turn..." ("Then it's technically not a were," Lydia added helpfully but Stiles chose to ignore it and continue.) "They're insanely fast. They're aspects of elements. Theres like... thirteen kinds...? I could be wrong about that. Anyway, types like thunder, river, celestial, wind, void, forest, time, earth, ocean, music, spirit, mountain and..." he counted on his fingers, trailing off when he couldn't think of the thirteenth. _

_"Fire," he said, helping Stiles, "Speaking of which, that's the kind I am. And you're actually really accurate with that information. How did you know all that?" Danny asked in genuine confusion. He had no idea how Stiles had known all that_

_The boy in question fidgeted slightly and looked like he didn't want to answer. "Uh, I looked it up once," he said casually. _

_"Why?" Isaac asked, wondering why he would ever need that information. _

_"You know, just curiosity... among other things," he said under his breath. Of course the rest of the pack would hear and question it._

_Scott snickered, amused, because he knew this story, "What other things?" He asked innocently. _

_"Just things..." he said refusing to meet the piercing stares they were giving him, "I was looking up Pokemon, okay! I saw the one Ninetales or something and and it had a link to kitsune in the origin so I clicked it and it was interesting so I read it!" Everybody was already howling with laughter by that point, so he just crossed his arms and glared at them, "Yeah, laugh it up, guys. Laugh at the guy who just happened to like one of the most popular games ever!" He tried defending himself but to no avail. He assumed just giving in at this point would be best so he started laughing with them. When the laughter died down Stiles turned to Danny again, this time with a question, "So Danny, how would you feel about joining the Hale Pack?_

Danny fell into their pack nicely, he fit in since the beginning even if he didn't feel like it. He was sort of uncomfortable at first, being a fox among wolves but Jackson, Lydia and Ethan kept him from leaving.

Danny ended up bringing Kira, another kitsune who everyone immediately loved.

_"Hey, Stiles, can I invite my cousin over tonight? Shes a kitsune too and she wanted to meet you guys." Danny asked almost shyly. And Stiles thought he had seen everything. Although Danny did still feel pretty new in the pack and he still didn't know if he had really earned his place yet. _

_And Stiles wanted to be the one that made him feel welcome so of course he told the fire kitsune that that would be fine. _

_"What kind is she? Just out of curiosity," Stiles asked._

_"She can control electricity. It's pretty awesome. Unless you're in water with her then it's kind of terrifying," Stiles chuckled._

_"Good to know, I won't make pool party plans anytime soon."_

_Later that night everyone had arrived for the weekly pack night in the loft besides Kira and Danny. Stiles had texted the fire kitsune asking him if he and his cousin we're still coming. Because of how much Danny talked about her, Kira seemed like an amazing girl and Stiles already knew that he was going to love her. He felt a pang of disappointment when he read the text he got back._

_**Danny: **__Kira didn't want to go because she felt like it would be wrong to intrude on pack night._

_**Danny: **__shes also scared that you guys wouldnt like her._

_The human actually felt a little insulted that anyone would think they wouldn't welcome someone that like Kira. And to think that she thought he would hate her hurt him. From the what Danny has said about her, it would be insane not to love her. He texted him back._

_**Stiles:**_ _thats ridiculous, tell her shes always welcome in our loft._

_**Danny: **__shes still scared_

_**Stiles: **__Give her the phone , sweetie, theres only one reason you should be scared of coming here and thats that we'll never let you leave. other than that theres nothing we'd ever do to you that was worse than hug you too tight. Our pack is a bunch of teenagers that act like toddlers, their lovely, hardworking pack mom and their alpha who likes to pretend hes some big scary alpha when really hes practically made out of kittens and love._

_Stiles typed his reply quickly, hitting send and turning the screen off. He earned a slap on the back of the head from Derek who had read the text. _

_"I am not made of kittens and love," he protested, "It's puppies and love," he muttered when Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Shut up, lovely, hard working pack mom," Derek stood up to walk to where Jackson and Ethan were._

_"Are you insinuating that I'm not hardworking?!" Stiles yelled to his mate as he walked away, when he didn't get an answer he muttered to himself, "Stupid sourwolf," and checked his phone, opening the text from Danny._

_**Danny: **__we're on our way._

_Stiles grinned and stood up, sliding his phone into his pocket and waiting for the two kitsunes to arrive. _

_Turns out he didn't have to wait for long. Stiles smiled when he heard the lofts door open, he turned around to see Danny come in with a small girl trailing closely behind. Even after what he had told her, Kira still seemed uncomfortable. Her and Danny walked up to Stiles, probably so she could meet her first. He smiled at the small girl and reached out his hand, "You must be Kira. I'm Stiles, the lovely, hardworking pack mom. Nice to meet you."_

_She took his hand a little reluctantly and shook it, "You too." She said quietly. _

_"Don't believe that. He tells us that all the time," Scott 'whispered' to the girl when he walked by and Stiles smacked his arm. Kira giggled softly._

_"Why do you all insist that I'm not hard working? I'm the hardest worker out of any of you!" Stiles protested, looking around the room. _

_Derek, who had come up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist, "They mean the lovely part, Stiles," he told his mate with a smile._

_Stiles scoffed and glared at all the wolves, "You're all turning into mini sourwolves and I don't approve of it," he said simply before turning back to Kira who had been giggling throughout their conversation. "I told you, this pack is nothing but a bunch of softies, Kira. Nothing to worry about," he winked at her and smiled. She smiled back and laughed at the 'glare' Derek was sending Stiles. _

_After everyone had introduced themselves to Kira, Stiles noticed her become more comfortable with their little family and smiled. He loved it when their pack gained new members. It was just one more puppy (Or fox, in this case) he could take care of. _

_At some point during the night the pack started watching a movie. Then one movie turned into two, then three and by four half the pack was sound asleep and the other half were trying very hard to stay awake. Derek and Isaac had gone to bed sometime during the third and Lydia and Allison decided halfway through the second they should be getting home. Looking at his pups again, Stiles realized that he was the only one awake now. He sighed and shut off the movie. Asleep on the couch was Ethan with Danny cuddled next to him, Aiden who had Jackson's head on his shoulder, Scott who was snoring with his legs thrown across Jackson's lap, Erica who was practically on top of Boyd, and Kira who was curled on the furthest side of the couch. His mouth quirked on the side in almost a smile as he walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder. She tried to bat his hand away which made him chuckle quietly. "Kira, wake up," this time she opened her eyes a fraction, wriggling around to get into a more seated position. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes with a fist and Stiles thought _'She wakes up like Isaac, that's adorable.'

_"What time izzit?" She sleepily slurred and Stiles smiled at her._

_"Its about 2 am, sweetie. I just wanted to know if you wanted me to drive you home or something. I didn't know if you like waking up on a random couch in the morning," he told her. He really wanted her to feel comfortable with them and he didn't think that having her wake up on their couch would be a very good start at that._

_Kira looked like she wanted to ask him something but thought better of it and looked away instead._

_"Sweetie, if you wanna stay here tonight, that's perfectly fine with me, all you gotta do is ask," he said, making it clear to her that he wanted to make her feel welcome._

_The kitsune opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a yawn that probably told him exactly what she was gonna say. "I'll get you a blanket," he said before walking to the chest they used as a coffee table and opening it to find the blankets they kept in there just for pack nights. He got out 4 large blankets. He put one over Erica and Boyd, one over Scott, Aiden and Jackson, and one on Ethan and Danny. He placed the last one over Kira who was already almost out. The human had started to walk away when a delicate hand grabbed his wrist._

_"Thank you, Stiles," she whispered to him in the dark._

_He grinned down at his new pup, "Hey, that's what a pack mom is for," she smiled at him and let go of his wrist before falling asleep again._

It didn't take anytime for the pack to accept Kira. She was in the minute she started talking to them. She was the one that didn't feel like she belonged. Derek was the one to change that though when he told her that the pack was a family and if she really didn't belong they wouldn't have let her in in the first place.

A little while after that, the pack discovered Malia, a werecoyote that had been living in the woods since she was 8.

_"Mom?" Isaac asked Stiles who was seated on the couch with a book in his hand. Stood next to the beta was Allison and Erica. Stiles looked up at the three, setting his book down when he saw the serious faces each of them had._

_"What's up, pups?" He said, ignoring Allison's eye roll. She would usually tell him that she is not a pup but this time she didn't and that made him even more curious. _

_"Um..." Isaac started, obviously he hadn't thought through how he was gonna say this but he went for it anyway, "So, uh, you know that coyote that was found last week? Malia Tate?" At his pack mom's nod, the curly haired boy continued, "Well, I talked to your dad about her because I-I just wanted to know if she was okay and- Well he said she was. But he also told me that she told him that she didn't want to go back to her dad because she didn't know how she would do in that situation," Isaac stopped, looking at his pack mates for help. He didn't want to be the one to ask Stiles for this. He didn't want to ask for too much, as usual._

_Erica stayed silent, also not wanting to ask this of their pack mom. He already had too many people to take care of, the last thing he needed was to take care of a girl that hasn't been in civilization for 8 years. Allison, who was the only one that looked fully prepared and ready to help take care of the girl, looked at the two, muttering to herself, "Why does it always fall on me?" She sighed and turned to Stiles, "Mom, this girl is probably feeling so alone right now. She hasn't been a human for 8 years and she needs someone, anyone to help her have an chance in the world again. And we think that this pack -mostly you- could give that to her. We could teach her how to control her powers like Derek did for Scott when he was first turned. We need to help, you of all people, know what we need to do," She smiled at the end of her speech and looked hopefully at the alphas mate. The two other pack members gaped at her in surprise for a moment, before nodding in agreement._

_Stiles looked at the girl, nodding throughout her little speech and smiling widely at her at the end. He almost wanted to applaud her. "I completely agree. With all of that. Trust me, if anyone wants to help Malia, it's me, but-" looks of disappointment fell on the wolves and the hunter, "-but, I have to talk to my dad to see if he'd be okay with just letting her go. If he says she can come with us, then she'll be part of the pack. If he doesn't, well, I don't know what to tell you," he said shrugging. He knew that the last conversation he had with his dad about the girl, he'd had been told that they'd be moving her to the creepy mental asylum. Seeing the looks of hope on his pups faces, the boy really hoped that they'd be able to get her before that happens. "We'll go into the station tomorrow and I'll see what I can do, okay?" _

_The next day, Stiles, Allison, Erica, Isaac, and Derek went to the station, hoping to come home with a new pack member. Stiles had talked his mate into it the night the three had talked to him and the alpha had agreed almost instantly. Contrary to popular belief, Derek cared for his pups almost - if not more - than Stiles did and actually really liked when their pack grew. Unfortunately Stiles had also told him that they had a time limit on Malia's place in the pack. When the human told Derek about them sending her to Eichen house, Derek had promised him they'd pick her up first thing in the morning._

_So when they did manage to get some alone time with the sheriff, they told him about inviting Malia into their pack with no hesitation. Thankfully, they had gotten to the station just in time. The sheriff told them that they were ten minutes away from calling the asylum to come pick the girl up. _

_"So she's being held here?" At his dad's nod, Stiles looked at his mate briefly before turning his head to his dad again, "Do you think we could go talk to her?" His dad nodded again and Stiles smiled. He heard Isaac whine softly at him, "Isaac, I promise, after me and Derek tell her about the pack, you can talk to her too but she needs to feel comfortable around us first, okay?" He whispered to his pup, who nodded albeit slightly reluctant to agree, before turning to his mate, "Ready?" _

_At Derek's nod, him and Stiles stood and walked to where they were holding Malia. They found the girl handcuffed to a bench, looking both scared and annoyed. When the two got close to her she growled softly. Stiles held his hands up in defeat, "We're just here to talk to you, Malia. Alone," As if on cue, Stiles's dad came over and unlocked the cuffs, looking to the alpha pair and nodding towards his office._

_"I'll make sure no one goes, be quick, son," the sheriff grinned at his son, "Get me another grandkid," he joked, smiling at Malia, who looked at the three of them confused. Stiles chuckled softly before gestured to the girl to follow him and his mate._

_When they got into the sheriff's office, the pack mom had Malia, who still seemed reluctant to obey them but did it anyway. "Um, what's going on? Who are you?" She asked looking at the two._

_"Uh, I'm Stiles, and this is my boyfriend Derek. We're..." he said struggling to find the words to explain this. He realized she still didn't know they knew what she was. He tapped Derek on the shoulder, who looked at him, eyebrows raised in question. Stiles looked back him and gestured to his eyes, signaling him to show the girl his status. Derek nodded in understanding, flashing his red eyes quickly for Malia to see he was an alpha._

_"We know what you are, Malia," she tensed at this, afraid of what they could possibly to her. She's never met an alpha before and she didn't know what to do besides lower her eyes to the floor, "We're not going to hurt you, we just want to talk." He looked at the human to continue, talking was more up Stiles's alley. _

_Seeing how tense she had gotten, Stiles instincts immediately told him to calm her down but she wasn't pack yet and he knew that would probably just scare her more. "Me and Derek are the alpha pair of a pack here. The Hale pack. It's mostly made of wolves, but we also have two kitsunes and three humans. I'm human, by the way. I'm also the pack mom of this pack," he added as an introduction. The younger girl had finally looked back up at him, "Anyway, Malia, we understand that you don't, uh, have a pack and you're alone right now. And I understand if you don't want to go back to your dad after everything thats happened to you. That's basically the whole reason we're here actually," he looked at his mate, expectantly._

_Derek had caught on right as Stiles paused, he looked at her, trying to look as friendly as he could, "Instead of spending the rest of your life in an insane asylum, we we're wondering you'd like to join our pack," he offered, hopefully. When he saw her hesitation at the offer, he added, "We can help you with your powers and we could give you a family. Don't you want that, Malia?"_

_This time she nodded without a second thought. She hated the thought of having to be alone again so she nodded, "Am I going to live with you?" Malia asked, hoping the answer would be yes. It was either live with them and have a pack or live and be alone again. "I-I don't have anywhere else to go..."_

_Stiles glanced at his mate, not expecting the girl to ask that, but nodded anyway, "Of course you can. You'll have to share a room with Kira, one of our kitsunes. Is that okay?" At her nod he continued, "Also, our pack has 14 members and we're all very close. We're basically a family. You're not family yet," he said apologetically, "you will be, I promise, but you have to try. You have to work with us, okay?" _

_Malia nodded. She hadn't had rules in a very long time because it's been just her in the woods without anyone telling her what to do. She realized very quickly that that wouldn't be the case in this pack and she couldn't really bring herself to care. Stiles smiled at the girl who hesitantly returned it with a small smile. She decided she liked him. Looking at Derek, she thought he looked grumpy and mean. She hadn't realized her smile had dropped and was replaced with slight fear when she looked at the older man until the human in the room looked between the two of them and interrupted her thoughts._

_"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, that Derek looks scary, don't worry. Trust me on this, this man is like a s'more. He looks tough and crunchy on the outside, but he's just a softie under the leather jackets and glares," he smirked at his mate, who rolled his eyes and cuffed him lightly on the back of the head. Malia thought it was funny though and had to suppress a giggle, "Okay, now that you know me and Derek, we actually brought three of our pups along with us and they want to meet you. Are you okay with that?"_

_She nodded but felt she had to ask, "Pups?"_

_"Yeah. Well, technically one is human but she's our pup by default. I'll be right back," Stiles left the room to go find his other pups who were, of course, eavesdropping. He wanted to talk to them before he just dropped them into a room with someone who's been feral for 8 years._

_That left Malia alone with Derek for a couple minutes. It was mostly just filled with an uncomfortable silence that Malia felt she needed to break, "How old are the others?" she asked, referring to the people in their pack._

_He thought about, not knowing exactly, "Most are 18, some are 17 and two are 16. They're all juniors and seniors. I'm 23 and Stiles is 18," he said and she nodded._

_"I'm only 16 and I haven't been in school since 3rd grade," she mumbled, feeling like that information is gonna come with teasing from the older members of this pack._

_Derek furrowed his eyebrows, "So you don't have any school knowledge above the third grade?" She shook her head feeling slightly guilty for some reason, "Are you going to be okay with going to high school then?" He looked unsure even when she nodded, "Okay, well... we'll talk about it later with Stiles." _

_As if on cue, Stiles and the three pack members walked back into the room, "Malia," he said addressing the girl, getting her attention before pointing at a curly haired boy next to him, "This is Isaac," the boy smiled at her which she returned, "And-" the pack mom was interrupted by the two excited girls next to Isaac._

_"I'm Allison!" She said with a wide smile and Stiles almost wanted to laugh at how freaking sweet this girl was._

_"And I'm Erica. Did you really spend 8 years as a real coyote?" At that Stiles thought it would be a good time to interrupt her._

_"Erica, she probably doesn't want to ta-"_

_"It's fine. I'm okay with it," Malia said looking to the blonde girl, "Uh, yeah, I was."_

_Erica smiled at her, "Oh, man, that is so cool." The coyote raised an eyebrow, not really expecting that reaction but accepting it anyway, "We have to talk about that sometime, okay?" Malia nodded, she liked this girl._

_"Okay, maybe we should go home and continue the introductions there," Derek chuckled at his pups excitement, "That is, if you're sure about joining the pack, Malia," he said turning his gaze and everyone else's towards her. She suddenly felt slightly pressured. Despite that though, she knew she wanted to be with these people. _

_"Yeah, I'm definitely sure," she said with a nod._

Because Malia had never been in a real pack before, it was harder for her to fall into the motions of being a human with people that actually care about her. Stiles got her enrolled into the high school with them, which stressed her out considered the last schooling she ever did was in third grade. Luckily, Stiles enrolled her as a sophomore so she wouldn't have to be thrown into senior classes.

Training her to be human was like trying to domesticate a wolf. Or, more accurately, a coyote. But it could be done, and Malia made good improvement. She no longer thought that members of that pack were expendable, so that was good.

Everyone loved her as well. Kira maybe a little more than the others. Of course they took her in too. That's how their pack was, they took in strays that needed them.

Liam was the last to join. Derek bit him on 'accident' while trying to save him from a Wendigo that was on a rampage. Of course, Liam was extremely pissed off at first. It was understandable though, Stiles would have been pissed too. The alpha pair had to calmly sit him down and gently explain what was happening to him and why (Read:they dragged him into a room, tied him to a chair, with the help of Scott and had him and Derek show Liam their wolf forms.) There was only a little bit of screaming involved.

Stiles and Derek took care of a large, annoying group of teenagers that they loved no matter how many times they had to yell at them. Daily.


	2. art of persuasion - talking too much

**Sorry for the late update. I'm not very good at fast writing. I think I want to incorporate Meridith into this because shes so cute. Anyway, here's chapter 2.

Summary: Stiles and Derek discuss theirs and the pack's current living arrangements and how Stiles hates them.**

There were only a couple things wrong with having such a large pack. One, fights broke out daily. Two, you have to buy two king sized mattresses to fit everyone. And three, space. Derek's loft just wasn't cutting it anymore for the members who actually didn't have a home. And surprisingly that was most of them. There wasn't a bedroom in the loft so the teens had to spend their nights either in their alpha's bed or on air mattresses. Lydia, Danny, Allison, Scott, and Kira only spend the night two or three times a week. But the others that preferred to be close to their alphas (Stiles, Jackson, Liam, Erica, and Boyd) stayed there almost full time and the ones that actually lived there (Isaac, Malia, Ethan, Aiden, Peter, and Derek) were always there unless they're at their boyfriend, girlfriend or bestfriends house.

Derek honestly didn't think the living arrangements were that bad. Probably because he actually got to sleep on the bed. After half the pups had complained for days about their back hurting, he did feel bad for the teens, having to sleep on just an air mattress that couldn't possibly be comfortable.

Stiles, however, had had enough of his pups having to sleep on the ground and thought it would be a good idea if they looked for an actually house or something. That, and he hated the loft. It got too cold and there was that huge window that could easily be broken into and frankly, it scared him. When Stiles voiced these opinions to his mate, Derek reluctantly agreed, with some persuasion from the human.

_"Hey, Der, do you think instead of buying a new house and going into something completely unfamiliar, wouldn't it be a better idea to just buy back your old property? And then, you know rebuild the house there?" the alphas mate suggested, carefully to Derek who tensed for a moment before turning to face him._

_He took a second to think about rebuilding his family's house. The house he grew up in before it and his family were viciously ripped from him. He thought about how many great memories he had there and how he had always tried to repress those. Leave it to Stiles to bring back memories that been in the back of his mind since the fire._

_He was lost in his thoughts, both good ones and bad ones. He suddenly heard Stiles snapping his fingers near his face to get his attention. "Derek? Come back to me, baby," he said softly, resting his hand on the alphas cheek._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking," Derek said quietly, setting his hand over Stiles's._

_"It was just a suggestion, Der," Stiles told him, "I won't make you go through that if you don't want to. We can get a new house and the pups can have their own bedrooms and we're gonna need at least three bathroo-" Derek pressed his free hand to his mates mouth, quieting him._

_He took his hand off when he was ready to say something and thankfully his talkative partner was patient enough to wait for him. This was a big decision for Derek to make and he wanted to really think it out, "You're right, we should... we should make a place where this pack can grow and train and live. And I know it can't be here. I don't want to go through the trouble of trying to find a new place. It'll be good for us to move to a place that was already a home," Derek looked into eyes that were so familiar and comforting to him and he knew that he wanted to do this. He wanted to make more beautiful memories with his new family and he wanted to do it in a place that had felt plagued to him for far too long._

_Stiles smiled at him, glad he could make his boyfriend comfortable with a decision like this. He knew it was hard and he understood, but he knew that this would be good for their little family._

_He moved his hand to the back of Derek's neck and pulled him in for a kiss._

And the Hale house was reborn with the help of everyone in the pack, along with Chris, John and Melissa, who mostly just bandaged everyone up when they had a nail gun mishap or a board fell in the wrong places. Scott, Aiden and Chris got a lot of the harder blows from boards but Isaac, Allison, Jackson and the sheriff got stuck with more nails. That was the most stressful day of the remodel for Stiles.

**Okay, yeah sorry its so short but I actually wrote this part before I wrote the first chapters sooo... Anyway, I hope you liked it and trust me, the next will be longer.**


	3. musical bedrooms

**New Bedrooms! Second part of New Houses kind of. I'm not super proud of the ending in this one but hey, I finished it and I'm proud of myself for that :)

Summary: The pups get new bedrooms in the restored Hale House. Turns out it's not as easy as it seems for 13 teenagers to choose bedrooms.**

Since that decision was made, the old Hale house had been fully restored, with five bedrooms added and a master bedroom with a bed big enough to fit the whole pack. Actually, it was three king sized beds pushed together, but it still counted. The master room was placed at the end of the long hallway on the second floor. Two bedrooms lined one side of the hallway with a bathroom and another three rooms on the other side.

Anyway, since the new bedrooms had been set up, the pack got to choose which ones they wanted and because there was a limited amount, who they would be with. There were six rooms. Stiles and Derek obviously took the master bedroom. Allison, Lydia, Danny, Scott and Kira agreed that they wouldn't permanently live in the house because of the fact that they all had actual families too, but they would choose rooms for when they did spend the night. Danny and Scott ended up with the one opposite the bathroom. Ethan, Boyd and Aiden had the one next to Scott's. Allison, Erica and Lydia had the one across from the twins. Malia and Kira got the one next to the other girls and Isaac, Liam and Jackson ended with the one across from that.

Choosing the rooms was, to say the least, hectic. There was a lot of fighting on who got what rooms, or who got to room with who. They all switched so much that week that by the end of it, Stiles never wanted to even go into the rooms again. He still had to though because his pups really have no idea how to clean a room. Stiles and Derek still found themselves helping the pups that weren't satisfied with how the rooms were, switching their things around.

Originally, the rooms were Jackson, Danny and Aiden sharing one, Lydia, Malia and Erica together, Allison and Kira in one, Liam and Isaac sharing and Ethan, Scott and Boyd. Aiden, however, wanted to be in a room with his brother. Stiles and Derek fixed this by switching Ethan with Jackson. They realized two days later that that was an awful idea that involved scaring Aiden who witnessed far too many of the Dethan makeout sessions. So they ended up switching the two back only to remember the whole reason they made the first swap.

_"No way, I can't deal with that anymore! I wanted to be in the same room as Ethan but not if it comes with that cost!" Aiden protested to Stiles after walking in on his brother and Danny making out for what felt like the millionth time. _

_Stiles groaned, "You're the one that wanted this! You brought it on yourself, fix it yourself."_

_"But I still want to be in the same room as him," Aiden complained, not making this easy for Stiles._

_Stiles sighed and thought of how the rooms were formed now and who was in each room, mentally trying to make the new plans, "Oh my god, okay, fine we'll just switch Danny for... Boyd? Yeah, Boyd's good. That could work. So then we have Jackson with Danny, they'll both like that, you and Ethan will be together and Boyd will still have a room. These are good plans," Stiles mumbled to himself, mentally and verbally planning out their new arrangements. He looked up at Aiden who was looking at him oddly. "What?"_

_Aiden shook his head, but didn't answer, instead asking a question in return, "So, we're moving around again?" Stiles nodded, "I'll go tell the others then." Aiden left to go tell the ones the move would be effecting about it. They probably won't be happy but that's not his problem. _

So that switch was made with only a small amount of complaints from Ethan and Danny but other than that it worked. The rooms hadn't switched - yet - but the boys rooms were now Ethan, Aiden, and Boyd; Isaac and Liam; and Scott, Jackson and Danny. Things were fine. For about three days. Which was when Stiles and Derek realized -yet again- that there was no way this plan could work with Jackson and Scott in the same room. Not even if they had level headed Danny in there with them. Jackson, not surprisingly, held the first complaint.

_"I can't believe you actually thought it was a good idea to put me in a room with McCall! We haven't shared a room since kindergarten and that was only to take naps," Jackson practically yelled at his pack mom, who didn't really have the right to yell back since it really was an awful idea. _

_"I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't thinking about Scott, I was thinking about how one of my pups was being forced to watch his brother make out with his boyfriend," Stiles tried defending himself._

_Jackson didn't care though, he just really didn't want to be in a room with someone that he got into to fights with daily. Well he did care about Stiles reasons for this, just not enough to stay with Scott, "Can't I just move into Liam and Isaac's room? I actually like them. I like Danny too but not if the cost is McCall."_

_Stiles sighed and looked at him slightly irritated, "I guess, Jackson. Tell Isaac and Liam, go get your clothes and I'll have Derek move your bed into their room," Jackson nodded at this and left the room, running upstairs to his room to grab his things. "Why can't they just be happy with what they have? This is why we can't have nice things," Stiles muttered to no one in particular. _

_A little while after that Derek came home with the Malia, Allison, Erica, Kira and Lydia. Stiles didn't even look up from his book before telling his mate "Derek, you need to go help your son move his bed to Liam and Isaac's room."_

_"Stiles, we have 8 'sons'. I know you think I can read your mind but I don't actually have that ability," Derek said, watching the girls walk into the kitchen and start raiding the cabinets and fridge. He always found it funny how they have appetites almost as big as the guys. _

_"Jackson. You know, the one we stupidly put in a room with Scott?"_

_Derek frowned, "Uh, wasn't that actually your I-"_

_Stiles interrupted him, "Just go move the damn bed."_

_"Whatever you say, your highness," Derek muttered sarcastically. He figured Stiles had heard him since he got one of the throw pillows from the couch thrown at his head. He threw it back over his shoulder before jogging up the stairs. He found Erica standing outside of Jackson, Scott and Danny's room. "What are you doing, Erica?"_

_"I want them to let me in. Malia is pissing me off and I wanted to go wrestle with Scott to get my mind off her. I hate sharing a room with her," the blond growled, crossing her arms. "Jackson, I promise to never tease you again if you open the door. Pretty please?" She made her voice as sweet and sincere as she could. _

_It didn't work on Jackson, though. He knew better than that, "If you think I'd believe that you must think I'm way stupider than I actually am," Jackson said before realizing he called himself stupid, "Wait, nevermind. Shut up, Erica," he said hearing her snickering._

_Derek rolled his eyes and pushed her aside, "Jackson, open the door. We're gonna move your bed to the other room."_

_"What?" Erica interrupted, "He gets to move rooms but I can't? I hate rooming with Malia and Malia rooming with me!"_

_"Erica, please, just go back to your room. I'll talk to you about it later," Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. He had already moved these rooms around three times and he was really getting impatient with their refusal to just choose a room and stay in it._

_Erica huffed, "Fine," she stomped back to her, Malia and Lydia's room. They had the worst combination of all in Erica's opinion. They got into stupid fights every hour if they were in the room at the same time._

_When Jackson knew she was actually gone he opened the door, "At least I'm not stuck in a room with her. She's like that annoying, mean sister I've never wanted."_

_Derek chuckled at him, walking into the room, "In her defence, you're kind of an easy target. And you're probably the annoying, mean brother she never wanted either so you're even."_

_Jackson scoffed quietly and rolled his eyes at him, "I still don't like her."_

_"You love her like you love everyone else in this pack. If you didn't you'd of left by now," the alpha muttered._

_When they finished the switch Erica, Lydia, Malia, Kira and Allison went to Derek to talk about their room situations. Allison and Kira didn't really have anything to complain about because they both got along just fine, but the other three... not so much. _

_"-She's such a know-it-all, dad, she calls me and Malia dumb everyday! Which I can't exactly blame her since Malia doesn't know how to act like a fucking human," Erica said about the two. Lydia looked at her like she was a simpleton._

_"I've never called you or Malia dumb. Trust me, you'd know if I did," Lydia argued back, "Malia is an animal. She throws her clothes everywhere. Our room is a freaking pigsty. Newsflash, you don't live in a coyote den anymore, sweetie."_

_Malia growled threateningly at her, "Maybe it wouldn't be like that if you'd clean mine side of the room too instead of just yours. Also, Erica has just as much clothes on the floor as I do! You know how I know they're hers? They look like they belong to a prostitute!" the coyote looked at the blond who looked ready to kill. At first the two had gotten along really well but that was before they had to share a room._

_Allison and Kira looked at each other wide eyed. They never fought like that._

_Derek felt that was a good stopping place, "Okay, okay, I've heard enough," The alpha growled at them but they kept talking over each other, "Girls, knock it off right now!" That scared them into silence which Derek greatly appreciated, "You're worse than the guys, I swear. Malia, you can talk to people like that. Erica does not dress like a prostitute. If she did I wouldn't let her out of the house. Lydia, just because you're a genius doesn't give you the right to talk about either of them like that. They're not stupid. Erica... just stop being mean, okay." Derek told each of them. He was planning on separating them but he still wanted them to treat each other better. _

_"Uh, hey, how about switching me and Malia? Then Lydia and Erica would still be in the same room but they'd have me to calm them down if they start fighting again," Allison offered like the angel she was, "I'm sure Kira can handle Malia, too."_

_The other girls considered this idea. Lydia and Erica weren't so sure about still being in the same room but with Allison in there they would have a peacekeeper. Malia was really happy to be put with Kira, her best friend._

_"Thank you, Allison, for being mature about this. I know you would rather be in a room without two 3 year olds as you're roommates," he remarked subtly towards Lydia and Erica who glared at him. Lydia rolled her eyes._

_Allison smiled at him, "It's fine with me, Der. Plus I want to be with Lydia."_

_Derek nodded, okay with her new plans. He yelled down to Stiles, telling him he was gonna fix the girls rooms. He didn't know if the other boy heard him or not but he didn't need permission so he just started anyway. _

_By the end of the day, everybody was happy. Well, as happy as a group of supernatural teenagers sharing rooms could be._

After that day, things in the Hale house got noticeably better. Malia and Erica started getting along again, becoming close friends. Jackson, Liam and isaac became closer than ever. Practically inseparable. Jackson and Scott still got in fights but they weren't as frequent. Aiden got a room with his brother and he didn't have to watch Ethan and Danny make out daily. Kira and Malia started secretly dating, which the two pack parents didn't have any idea of. If they did they probably wouldn't have allowed them to share a room. Lydia and Erica still weren't the best of friends but they were like sisters. Sisters that would fight sometimes.

Derek told the pups that if they ever wanted to move their rooms around again, they'd be doing it themselves because he was never touching one of those stupid beds again. He was relieved to hear that they were happy with the rooms in the end. He was less relieved to hear that Stiles wanted to reorganize their bedroom now. As if those king sized beds weren't hard enough to get in there in the first place.


	4. new(ish) vehicles

**Art was not made by me but its cute and it kinda fit the theme so...

Yes I do know you have to have had your license for 6 months before you can drive people outside your immediate family jUST BEFORE EVERYONE POINTS THAT OUT OKAY IT JUST FIT THE STORY. Also I actually haven't gotten my license yet - yeah I'm old enough, but I don't have a car or insurance so I just don't see the point - so if there's something wrong during Malia's part, it's cuz of that. So just keep that in mind and remember I am way too lazy to actually look shit up.

Anyway, seventh part of New and Improved Hale Pack, New Vehicles if you couldn't tell by the title. I don't know why I announce stuff like this I just don't know anymore. And before you call these prices unrealistic, I found these exact cars on Craigslist, for these prices okay so just take that.

**Malia: Used. '00 Honda Accord. $2,500**

**Lydia: Used. '07 Honda Fit Sport. $5,500**

**Erica+Boyd: Used. '01 Volkswagen Jetta. $3,500**

**Isaac: Used. '99 Toyota Corolla. $2,000**

**Derek: Used. '02 Ford F-150. Four door $5,000**

**All together: $18,500**

**Summary: Oh the places the Hale Pack can go in the brand new (or more likely, used) cars!**

PS: sorry for having you wait so long for something that probably won't even live up to anyone's expectations**

New arrangements called for new vehicles in the Hale pack. Jackson and Stiles kept theirs, of course. No one could take Jackson's porsche or Stiles's precious jeep away anytime soon. Lydia, Derek, Malia, Isaac and Erica, however, were a different story.

Malia had gotten her permit about two months after moving into the Hale house. She didn't exactly have a reason for getting that or her drivers license since she had at least 10 other people that could drive her places. Stiles guessed she just wanted to fit in. She practiced day in and day out for her actual license, studying the book, driving around with Derek or Stiles or Allison to get her hours in and going in with Derek to actually take the test

_"I don't think I've been more nervous since I've been a human again," Malia said, arms crossed in a protective stance, "Well, except when I was taking the SATs. Or really any test in high school." _

_Derek smiled reassuringly at her, "Stop worrying so much. You always drive great when it's just you and me. You've got nothing to be nervous about," he dropped a hand on her thin shoulder, "I promise."_

_She half smiled at him though it didn't look real, "I think you have more faith in me than I do..." she and Derek were sat in the waiting area in the local DMV, waiting for the instructor to tell her it was her turn to take the test. She knew she was a good driver and that she could probably pass but she still had a shake to her hands that wouldn't go away no matter how tightly she held them together. Her leg was bouncing up and down rapidly which was probably annoying Derek but she couldn't help it._

_"Malia Hale?" _

_Malia's head snapped up to where she heard a woman's voice call her name. She took a wild guess that that was her instructor and that she should be standing up now. She stood up, sending a look at Derek who gave her a thumbs up, she awkwardly returned the smile the lady gave her and followed her. _

_Derek smiled in her direction, knowing she'd pass. She really was a good and safe driver. Definitely safer than him at that age. Probably safer than Stiles in his beat up old jeep too._

_His prediction turned out right when his pup came bouncing back with a smile on her face. She walked until she was right in front of his chair, holding something behind her back. He obviously knew it was her license but he still smiled when she showed it to him. _

_"You look pissed off," he remarked about her photo._

_She snorted, "Lydia looked like she did four different types of drug right before in hers - and that's Lydia - so I'm thinking pissed off isn't that bad." She took back the piece of plastic and put it in her wallet. She smiled seeing all her practice and studying pay off. _

_Derek chuckled, walking with her back to his car, "I actually have a surprise for you. Kind of a present for working so hard for this." She stopped and looked at him, puzzled. "I bought you a car. Allison is driving it here right now."_

_Malia gaped at the man, "You bought me a car. You actually bought me a car," she repeated, still trying to process it. "You bought me a car?!" _

_He smiled widely at her shocked yet ecstatic expression. "Yes, I bought you a car," he repeated, calmer than her. He could tell this was definitely a good idea._

_Malia threw herself at him, swinging her arms around his neck happily and smiling, "Thank you so much, Derek. What kind of car is it? You didn't spend too much, did you?" She asked, worried about how much she could have cost him._

_He pushed her away slightly so he could pull his phone out if his pocket. He unlocked it and went to the gallery, pulling up a picture of a black Honda Accord. It looked expensive to her, but what did she know? She had no idea about car prices. She didn't even know what gas mileage meant until six months ago. "It was a little over two grand. But that's nothing compared to what I spent on Lydia's new Honda Fit Sport."_

_"I thought she had a car?" She said confused. _

_He sighed, "She crashed it during one of her Banshee moments. She came out with only a couple bruises but the car was totalled. The one I bought her cost almost 6 thousand. I mean, its not like me and Peter don't have money. We have a lot. But it costed a ton to buy back the old property and rebuild the house. Now all my kids want cars." _

_"Hey, I never asked for a car, you bought one without my permission."_

_Derek rolled his eyes, "I don't need permission from one of my pups to get her a car. I need permission from Stiles," he admitted. He turned when a car pulled up next to them with Allison sitting in the drivers seat. _

_Malia smiled as the car stopped next to them. She liked the look of this one. "So hows this gonna work exactly?" She asked, looking from Derek to Allison, who was stepping out of the car with the keys in her hand. _

_"Derek's gonna drive his car home and you," Allison tossed Malia the keys, who caught them with ease, "You're gonna drive us home in your brand new car!" The huntress exaggerated her words like one would in some stupid car commercial, waving her arms and gesturing to the car wildly. _

_Malia found it hilarious while Derek just rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Please don't distract her while she's driving," he told Allison who, in turn, rolled her eyes. _

_"She'll be fine," she said getting into the passenger side of the vehicle. _

_Malia turned to her alpha and smiled at him, excitedly, "Thanks, dad, you're the best," she quickly got in her new car and drove off with Allison before he could even start walking to his._

After the expenses made for Lydia and Malia, Erica soon got very jealous. She was, after all, the first one of his pack to ask him for a car and that was before her and Boyd had ever gotten kidnapped. Stiles and Derek could tell she was a little angry over this.

_"Erica! Would you come down to the kitchen for a minute?"_

_Erica groaned, wondering what she could have possibly done now. She didn't remember doing anything wrong but they always found something. The blonde stood up from her bed and walked down to the kitchen where she found Stiles and Derek 'quietly' discussing something. _

_She sat opposite them at the island, "Okay, I'm here. And you don't look mad so I'm taking it this isn't about something I said or did," she said, still slightly worried for a lecture she didn't know if she deserved or not._

_Stiles chuckled, "You're not in trouble, if that's what you mean. Actually the opposite," he started, smiling at her, "We're actually thinking about finally getting you a car. I know you've been asking for one for awhile now so... it's time for it to happen."_

_"Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you guys so much," Erica said filled with giddiness, running to the other side of the bar to hug them. She grinned excitedly, wanting hug them for ages._

_Stiles laughed and hugged her back, "Okay, okay, but before you get too excited-"_

_"Too late, already there."_

_The pack mom continued, "Alright well, there is sort of a catch," he said, waiting for her reaction. Her smile dropped slightly but not enough for him to worry about, "It's not big. All we want is for you to please stop antagonizing everyone in the house. Even Kira wanted to punch you the other day, sweetie. Also I, personally, would really like to see some better grades," Stiles added when she rolled her eyes at his first request._

_Derek said when he noticed her less than excited face, "Malia has a catch for her new car too. She has to get good grades and work on acting... how do I put this lightly... less like a wild animal/eight year old girl. Lydia would have rules too, but we're not sure what we'd want her to fix..." he said looking at his mate who just shrugged._

_Erica considered these rules before sighing and accepting it, "I guess I can handle that. But if the others annoy me, they will get something in return. Especially Jackson."_

_"I just don't see why you two can't get along," Stiles muttered. _

_"Anyway!" Derek interrupted, knowing what responses and excuses Erica could use for disliking Jackson and he really didn't need to hear them, "We emailed the woman who owns that Volkswagen Jetta you found on Craigslist and she's willing to sell for 3,500."_

_Erica's smile widened, that was exactly the car she wanted! "You guys are seriously the best, I love you so much," she gushed, practically jumping up and down in excitement. _

_Stiles laughed softly and opened his arms for a hug which she accepted easily, running into them, "We love you too. Now get back upstairs and finish your homework. We'll email that woman back about the car."_

_She grinned and nodded, not even caring that she had two essays to finish and multiple other assignments to start. She thanked the two once again before starting up the stairs._

_Stiles suddenly had a thought before she could go back to her room, "Oh, by the way, I'm sure this is already gonna happen but, you and Boyd should probably just share this car instead of having two for each of you."_

_"Oh, trust me, getting us to share a car will definitely not be a problem," she threw them a cheeky smirk before running back up to her room._

Of course, now that the three girls had gotten cars that left Isaac as the only member of the pack without a car (and Liam but he didn't want one, that and he had only just gotten his permit). Now Isaac wasn't one to complain, usually content with his standing in the pack. But he felt that he had settled with his old bike for too long.

_"Please, dad, everyone else in the pack has one!" Isaac begged, sitting anxiously in front of Derek on the alpha's bed, his legs tucked under him. _

_Derek merely sighed and calmly put down the book he had been reading, "Exactly. Everyone else in the pack has one which means you always have a ride somewhere which means you don't need a car." The alpha smiled smugly at his own argument, "If you haven't noticed, Isaac, I need a new car too. You were with me when my camaro died."_

_Isaac sighed and practically deflated, "I know... Wait," he paused, getting an idea. It was a bad one that Derek probably wouldn't agree with but he suggested it anyway, "Why don't we both get new cars?" At Derek's confused look, he continued "You know, killing two birds with one stone."_

_Derek thought about that for a second before shaking his head slightly, "I just don't know if we have the money for it, Is..." He said with a sigh._

_"Oh, come on, I know the house rehabilitation took a lot from you, but I also know you still own that building and that you're renting it out to more than just one person and for a lot," Derek looked at him in surprise, he hadn't told anyone besides Stiles that, "We all have werewolf hearing, Der. How do you even forget that?" _

_"You'd be surprised the amount of things I don't deem worthy enough of remembering. All your birthdays are one of them."_

_"..." Isaac was surprised by both those. A little more hurt by the birthdays one before he realized didn't know Derek's birthday. He still didn't quite know how having werewolf abilities was less worthy than other things but he had learned awhile ago that Derek thought a lot differently than the rest of them, "Okay, anyway, you're getting money from that, you still have a big fraction of the Hale money left, and I can help pay for mine!"_

_Derek ran a hand down the side of his face and down to the back of his neck and rubbed it, considering all Isaac had said. He thought it over before sighing softly and looking at his pup, "Okay fine, Is, but they're gonna be used cars," Isaac nodded at that, he wasn't expected something brand new since none of the cars Derek bought for them were, "Go get my laptop from the living room, we'll start on Craigslist."_

_"What is your thing with Craigslist?" Isaac mumbled while climbing off the bed and running downstairs. He came back up quickly, laptop in hand, getting back on the bed. He handed Derek the device and laid next to his alpha, cuddling into his side, "Look for one for you first. I think I have an idea," he waited for Derek to go the browser and get on Craigslist before telling him, "Okay, try 'Ford F-150 four door'."_

_"Ford? Isaac, I had a Chevy before," Derek noted, he didn't care much about the name but he did really loved his camaro._

_"Just do it, I've been in one before and it makes you feel like you can run everybody else off the road," Isaac noted, hoping that would convince the older man._

_Derek grumbled something that sounded like "Chevy's better," but Isaac only cared that he was typing what he said in. Derek set a max price at 5,000 and pressed enter. There wasn't a lot that didn't need to be fixed or rebuilt but they did end up finding a decent looking truck that just looked like it needed to be washed. It was an '02 four door, black Ford f-150. It looked like the older brother to his old camaro which suddenly seemed small compared to the truck on the screen. Derek liked it though so he bookmarked that page for later and went on to find Isaac's car. "Did you have anything for something for you?" Isaac shook his head, he hasn't thought about it, "How about a... Toyota?"_

_"Sure," at the pups confirmation, Derek pressed enter, finding many new cars for high prices, "I don't have that much..." Isaac mumbled._

_"Isaac, do you really think I'm gonna make you pay for the whole thing? I probably won't even make you pay for any of it depending on the price," Derek told him. He would feel bad if he went and paid for everyone elses cars and made Isaac buy his own. _

_"Der..." Isaac squirmed, uncomfortable with making someone spend that much money on him._

_Derek just sighed, looking back at the screen, a certain post catching his eye, "Hey, how about this one? Its a '99 Toyota Corolla. It says its in good condition and it's only $2,500."_

_"Only," Isaac chuckled, "I know I got a bunch of moneys from my mom and dads deaths but I don't know how much it's for..."_

_Derek looked at the boy with an irritated face, "Are you gonna let me pay for or do you not want a car till you're 25?" _

_"Fine."_

_Derek nodded at the agreement, happy with it even if it was kind of forced."Good, now do you like this one or not? If you do I can email these people tonight and we'll go whenever we can to go talk to them in person. Okay?"_

_Isaac nodded. He began to sit up to get off the bed when an embarrassingly big yawn came from him, causing him to lean unconsciously back into Derek's side. "I like this one, just do it so I can go to bed."_

_Derek rolled his eyes, watching the pup yawn again and snuggle deeper into his side, "Just sleep in here. Stiles is staying with his dad tonight so if you don't I'll be all alone," he said innocently, turning back to his computer._

_"Are you trying to guilt trip me into sleeping here so you won't have to sleep alone?" Isaac asked, raising his eyebrows at his alpha. Derek did hate to sleep in a bed that big alone. Not that he loved sharing it with 14 other people but he didn't like having no one at all either._

_"I never said those exact words," Derek said, a small smirk on his face._

Derek ended up $18,500 or so poorer - not that it made much of a dent - and with a "new" Ford F-150. Isaac with a Toyota Corolla, Erica and Boyd with a Volkswagen Jetta, Lydia with a Honda Fit Sport and Malia with a Honda Accord. No one actually needed a car in the pack since so many people had one already, none of this made much of a difference in their lives besides the three of them that had never actually had a car and the one that had never driven before.

Lydia, being the only person that could afford it at the time, did pay Derek back for her car. She felt bad that he payed for something so expensive for her while the others only got one worth half as much as hers. Erica, Boyd and Isaac eventually earned enough money all together to pay Derek back and they did but not without a large amount of protesting from their alpha. So, really he only lost about $7,500. Stiles still thought that was a lot no matter how much Derek - and Jackson, who barely thought the original amount was expensive - told him it wasn't.

Whether it was expensive or not though, it didn't change the fact that not even a month after the cars purchases, Isaac crashed his.

**Ugh another short update with disappointing content I'm so sorry**


	5. when mom & dad aren't there

**Ugh this is so not good just in advance. This is the end of part 1 to this story but don't worry there are more chapters! Anyway, this is the end to the introduction of this fic and yes this was just the introduction.

ALSO when I refer to the 'older' pack members I mean like Scott, Allison, Ethan, Boyd, Erica. When I say 'younger' it refers to Liam, Jackson, Isaac, Malia and sometimes Aiden. It's really more about maturity in the pack than age. Lydia and Kira are kinda in between the two.

Summary: Even with no bad guys or evils to defeat, the Hale Pack still finds themselves in conflict.**

After everything was said and done, the pack was comfortable around each other and around Stiles and Derek, but everything was pretty dull due to the lack of activity.

Things slowly went back to how they were and maybe even better.

Scott was still that protective older brother they all needed. Jackson was still an attention deprived, 'tough' guy that believed he always needed to prove himself. Peter was still a really creepy dude. Ethan and Aiden... well they were nice and more open. Ethan could cook so that was a plus. Aiden was a lot like Jackson, which was not always a good thing. Isaac was still the baby of the pack - somewhat since Liam had pretty much stolen his place. Isaac didn't mind though, he was content with just being in the pack.

Erica was still a spitfire who somehow ended up with Boyd, the most level headed boy ever. Allison was still a badass and a sweetheart, somehow at the same time, along with being something like a big sister to the pack. Lydia was still a bitchy genius and Danny was still... Danny.

Kira and Malia hung out a lot with Allison, Erica and Lydia, who were ecstatic about having more girls in their group. Liam was still their favorite little hot head. Stiles was still their hyperactive pack mom and Derek was still their broody Alpha who was actually getting less broody.

At the pack's high point, Stiles and Derek thought maybe they'd reward themselves with a trip.

The trip went well for them. The same could not be said for the rest of the pack.

_"So, how were they, dad?"_

_"Why do you always ask me that when you know I'll always answer the same?" John asked his son, who shrugged._

_"I like to be up to date," Stiles replied, setting down his suitcase. Him and Derek had just come back from a visit to a fancy hotel._

_His dad sighed and crossed his arms, "They're sleeping in your guys' room right now so I think it's safe to talk to you about this. They were bratty, like usual. But it was different this time, it wasn't their normal teenager bratty-ness. They seemed sad and they got irrationally mad or upset over the drop of a pin. Malia broke a lamp and scratched one of the walls because I turned off her movie, like I had just started the apocalypse or something."_

_"That's... not normal," Stiles said with a perplexed look, "What about the others?"_

_"Well, Isaac cried. A lot. And he had more nightmares than usual. He was surprisingly distant, not clingy at all. Jackson was though. He had to be attached to someone at all times. I'm pretty sure he got into a fight with everyone in the pack at some point. It usually ended with him going and pouting in his room though," John informed Stiles._

_The pack mom raised an eyebrow at the last bit of information, "Actually, that one's not super unusual."_

_Derek came to join their conversation after putting his suitcase in the bedroom, "What's going on?"_

_"Don't act like you weren't listening, I know you always are," Stiles smiled._

_Derek smirked and rolled his eyes at his mate, putting an arm around his waist and looking at the sheriff, "Continue."_

_"Right... uh, Allison was pretty good overall, but she gave me the silent treatment for almost a whole day and I still don't know why. Lydia snapped more than once at me and at the others. She actually punched Ethan. Again, I don't know why," he said at Stiles and Derek's shocked looks, "I think I was too busy talking to Liam about yelling at me because I told him to go to bed," _

_John had to think a little to remember the other members outbursts, "Oh, Boyd couldn't even stay here for two of the days you were gone because he said he didn't want to deal with the others. Erica went with him because she was afraid she'd kill someone if she stayed the whole time. Aiden and Ethan, I hardly saw them. Usually Aiden wants to talk to me, but I only saw him in the mornings and I think Ethan spent the whole time at Danny's. Scott and Kira were the only two that didn't completely freak out. Scott was really upset one day and he wouldn't tell me why, but the next day he was fine so I didn't worry about it. Kira was really quiet. I think she said a total of 12 words the whole time you were gone."_

_Derek and Stiles were shocked their pack would act like that. Well they could, just not without good motives. Usually they were only somewhat destructive, not breaking stuff and yelling at the smallest triggers. "Did any of them tell you what was wrong?" Stiles asked his dad, who shook his head._

_"Nope, not one. All I know is you need a new lamp, a new bed for Isaac and some plaster for the wall in the hallway."_

_"That's so weird..." Stiles said, confused, before turning to his mate, "Do you have any idea why they would act like that?" Stiles questioned Derek with furrowed eyebrows._

_"I- Maybe, but I'm not sure if I'm right about it," Derek said, and explained it to the two, "Sometimes when the pups in a pack are left alone without their alphas they get... I guess you'd call it grumpy. It's like they're having withdrawals. Which explains the quietness, sadness and aggressiveness. The 'older' pups are usually just quiet and sad. The 'younger' ones are the ones that react through anger, resentment. It's like a toddler being ignored for too long."_

_The sheriff couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that, "So, what you're saying is, they just wanted their mom and dad?"_

_"You could say it like that...," Derek deadpanned._

_"Oh god," John smiled in amusement, "Well, you guys better get in there before they all break down crying then," he laughed at Stiles surprised/annoyed face before opening the loft door, "I'm going home, I stopped wanting to deal with your kids three days ago. I'll call you later, son."_

_"Yeah, thanks for watching th - and you're gone," Stiles sighed when his dad closed the door on him mid sentence. He crossed his arms and looked at Derek, who shrugged._

_"At least he watches them. Melissa can barely stand a day around them without wanting to sleep for the next 24 hours," the werewolf said simply, "Come to think of it, I can barely do that," he said, jokingly, making Stiles laugh quietly and shake his head._

_"What are we going to do with them?" Stiles asked rhetorically, walking to his mate and running his hands down the alphas hard chest. Stiles leaned up to kiss him, feeling arms wrap around his waist gently. _

_Stiles felt Derek smile against his mouth, "I don't know yet," he said softly, kissing the human again, "But for right now, I think we need to go wake them up and make sure they're okay now."_

_Stiles sighed, "Fine... but I'd rather just savor these last moments of peace where we can pretend we don't have a bunch of teenage children."_

_"We just had four days without them. You have to miss them."_

_The pack mom groaned; he really did miss them. He kissed him again before saying, "But it's so much easier to just stand here and kiss you."_

_Derek chuckled, "Come on, let's go see our kids. I missed them and I need my pups just as much as they need us."_

_Stiles nodded, pecking his mate a last time before stepping away from him. He grabbed the alphas hand to pull him towards their room. He did so slowly, still not quite sure he actually wanted to destroy their peace at the moment._

_They found the pack tangled up on their bed when they opened the door, making Stiles smile,"The only time they look peaceful is when they're sleeping. Now, let us ruin that peace." He said moving towards the bed._

_Derek put his hand in front of Stiles to stop him when he saw him move to wake them up, "I got this," he said, walking to where Liam was laying - thankfully on the side of the bed - he shook him awake, waiting for the younger to look at him, smiling when he did._

_"Grandpa, I don't wanna get up, go away," He grumbled clearly annoyed about his sleep being interrupted. It took him a second to register before he yelled, excitedly, "Dad!" And then hugged him. His yell woke up the rest of the pack, who were equally happy about their arrival. Malia, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Ethan, and Danny joined Liam in hugging Derek while Aiden, Jackson, Boyd, Scott, Kira, and Lydia latched onto Stiles. _

_"You guys can't ever leave again!" Isaac shouted, smiling. _

_"Yeah, we missed you so much!" Erica said, drawing out 'so' to be dramatic. Stiles laughed before drawing back from the group hug. _

_The teens attached to him weren't going to take that though and pulled him back. "Guys, let go, me and Derek want to talk to you," they all whined holding on tighter before Derek growled low in his throat. They begrudgingly obeyed their alpha and slowly detached from them. _

_He pulled Derek from the other member's embrace so they could stand in front of them. _

_"We talked to 'grandpa'," Derek started, still feeling a bit awkward calling him that. The pack called him that for the most part though which meant he had to get used to it too, "and he told us about your guys' behavior," they looked down in shame, realizing what Derek meant saying that. At least now Stiles and Derek knew they felt bad about it, "And I think I know why you acted like that but I want to hear your explanations first. Malia," he turned to her first. She jerked her head up suddenly, panicking a little, "Why did you break a lamp and scratch the walls?"_

_She stuttered a little, looking from Stiles to Derek and back again, " Uh... I don't know. I just got frustrated, I guess," Derek arched an eyebrow, telling her to extend on that. She sighed, "Grandpa told me to go to bed and I didn't want to so he turned off the tv in the middle of my movie and, I don't know why, but it was like something inside me flipped on. I wolfed out and clawed the walls all the way to our beds and I broke the lamp..." She looked up at him, guilt in her eyes, "I'm sorry... it's just... usually you watch movies with me and Erica but you weren't there this time and I didn't like it," she said looking sadly at Derek, who nodded in understanding. That explanation definitely gave his theory some back up._

_Derek ran a hand over her hair, "We'll watch a movie together tonight."_

_He turned to Isaac next who refused to meet his eyes, "Isaac, care to explain why you were so emotional?"_

_He shrugged, staring at his hands before answering, "I had at least two nightmares every night and you guys weren't here so I just stopped sleeping. I was really tired during the day and it made me upset so I didn't have patience to deal with everything so I cried a lot. By the way, I need a new mattress, I kinda shredded mine," he added, remembering how the last nightmare he had made him wolf out and claw the mattress. _

_"It's okay. We'll get you another one, baby," Stiles said quietyl and ruffled the boys hair, attempting to comfort him._

_Isaac looked at Stiles annoyed, "Not a baby," he defended himself, but leaned into his touch. _

_Stiles looked at Lydia next, "I'm dying to know why you punched Ethan. I'm sure it didn't really hurt him, but I have to know." He knew he shouldn't condone what she did, but it really did seem hilarious to him. He could only picture this tiny little red head punching someone as big -in comparison- as Ethan. It just made him want to laugh. But he didn't because, no matter how funny it may be, it's not good._

_She laughed a little and looked at Ethan apologetically, "Uh, I don't really know. I got really really pissed off because Jackson told me my hair looked awful that day," she paused to glare at said boy who avoided her gaze, "and Erica had already pissed me off and grandpa woke me up too early and... I don't know, I guess I had a really short fuse and I blew up. I snapped at everyone and when Ethan told me to calm down I just punched him. I turned to him as calm as I could and just punched right in the face. Luckily, Liam was acting like a brat or the sheriff would have been yelling at me instead of him," she said, looking teasingly at the youngest wolf whose cheeks became a light shade of pink._

_Stiles had to laugh, despite the annoyance he held with them, "Why was the baby wolf acting like a brat?"_

_"Not a baby," the protest could have been his and Isaac's catchphrase the two said it so much. Although if the pack would stop calling them that, they wouldn't have to. "I always have a short fuse, you know, but this time I felt like just someone talking to me would set me off. The first two days were okay, 'cause Scott was helping me keep my anger in check by talking to me but then he just stopped talking to anyone and it made me upset. I didn't want anyone to even touch me. Then grandpa told me to go to bed and I didn't want to so I yelled at him," he told the alphas, frowning, "I'm sorry."_

_Derek rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, silently telling him it's okay. Derek looked throughout the kids, wondering which ones he should pick on next. He saw Kira and Scott, but since they hadn't really done anything besides be silent - something Derek asked for on a daily basis - he decided on someone else. "Jackson. Tell me why you were so angry. And clingy."_

_Jackson really didn't want to say his real reason. He really, really did not. Especially in front of the others. Specifically, the 'older' members. Jackson was silent. He didn't want to say that he just missed them, even though the others had said the same thing. The only reason he ended up saying something was because he could feel the eyes of the other pack members on him._

_"I just was upset you were gone, okay?" He admitted, not able to meet anyone's eyes, "You're always here and you're always with us and then you were gone. Both of you and in my mind it just... it felt like you weren't coming back," he looked down and crossed his arms as a way to guard himself. Jackson hated sounding like that. Weak and stupid. _

_Secretly, the rest of the pack - or at least the emotionally damaged ones - felt exactly the same._

_He was only comforted when he felt Stiles arm around his shoulder. Jackson let his arms drop. He didn't look at the pack mom, but he did say quietly, "I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay, Jackson," Stiles responded in the same quiet tone. He wouldn't say anymore than that because thats all Jackson needed. Sometimes he forgot just how insecure Jackson really was. The cocky front he put up was really convincing. _

_Derek sent Jackson an apologetic look, he had forgotten about the abandonment issues that were deep inside of the teenager. He would say something, but they were already dealing with one thing. They'd deal it Jackson's mind later._

_"Okay, and after all this, did any of you tell grandpa you're sorry?" Derek asked him, "We're not the one's you yelled at, don't apologize to us. In fact, tomorrow, you're all calling him and telling him sorry. Just because me and Stiles are gone a couple of days doesn't mean you can behave like children. Understand?"_

_Everyone nodded, except Kira, who raised her hand. Derek rolled his eyes and said her name, a sign for her to talk, "Can we hug you again?"_

_The alpha pair smiled at the group and braced themselves, waiting for impact that eventually came. Stiles was knocked down completely while Derek just stumbled. _

The New Hale Pack was full of 8 year olds/teenagers that drove their pack parents insane most of the time, but no one could say they'd ever change a thing.

Derek and Stiles did learn though that they should never leave their pups alone for more than one day at a time or else they'd have to buy a new house.

**Next in the New Hale Pack is the pack's favorite things they've done together since becoming a pack. The goods basically.**


	6. the goods p1 - movie marathon

**The Good parts of being a pack part 1! Hope you all enjoy :)

Summary: When there's nothing to do and nothing you want to do, the Hale Pack improvises.**

There were good things in the new arrangements. Things that made them all closer. One being the time everyone watched a bunch of Disney movies in Stiles and Derek's bed all day. They had all been too tired to actually do anything productive that day so Derek had declared it their major lazy day.

Members of the Hale pack had just woken up to what might have been the most rainy, gloomy, muggy, depressing day anyone had ever seen in Beacon Hills. One by one, each teen had trudged out of their rooms, all still looking groggy. Yawning and rubbing sleep out of their eyes they entered the kitchen/living area.

Stiles was the first one out of his and Derek's room and he seemed to be the most awake out of anyone. He sat at the bar and rested his forehead on the cool surface. Waking up had to be one of the worst parts of the day in his opinion. It was always dreary and it never felt like he was getting a fresh start at a new day. It felt like he wanted to get back in his bed and go to sleep and that was the end of it.

Next it was Isaac, who came to sit next to him in the same position. All Isaac wanted was 5 cups of coffee with a lot of caffeine and a five hour energy. He actually didn't mind mornings, but this one felt like he was just sprung from the grave instead of his bed.

Derek came after that looking like he really had just been released from the grave. He stood behind them with his eyes closed, ruffling Isaac curls with one hand. His other hand rested on Stiles back, thumbing moving in small circles. He turned to his mate, looking at the tired teen and momentarily admiring his features like he did every once in awhile. Honestly it was hard for Derek to not do that.

Liam and Jackson were out of their's and Isaac's room soon after. They took both sides of the couch and laid down, probably hoping to go back to sleep. Liam was out like a light the moment he laid down whereas Jackson rested his elbow on the armrest of the couch and tried his hardest to keep his eyes open. Neither of them could say they liked mornings and this one was not any different.

Scott would have fell down the stairs if he had not been clinging to the railing. When he made it down safely, he sat by Jackson on the couch. The only time they got along was when they were both tired and cuddly. He leaned on Jackson's side, closing his eyes with hopes to get back to sleep.

Allison came down shortly after Scott, desperately trying to tame her hair. She held a brush that she clearly wasn't planning on using. She passed the couch, ruffling Jackson's hair as she went. He batted at her hand, but was too slow and missed. He growled but it sounded more like a whine, making her chuckle tiredly.

Ethan walked out of his and Aiden's room and sat on Stiles's other side and folded his arms in front of him and rested his head on them like a pillow. Aiden was next, standing by his brother and leaning against him.

Kira stumbled out of hers and Malia's room shortly after and went directly to the kitchen. She scoured the kitchen for food and while she did, Malia came down to do so with her. She had only gotten up because she smelled food and thought Stiles was cooking. She was very disappointed when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Erica and Boyd never came down so Stiles had to assume Erica had snuck into Boyd's bed and would - most likely - be staying there.

The only sounds in the house were that of the rain outside, the rustling objects in the pantry and the occasional soft bang of a cupboard.

No one said anything and no one moved from their positions for at least 15 minutes. Ethan was the first to speak, "I am so tired," this caused a chorus of 'Me too's' and 'I just wanna go back to bed's'. Stiles reached over to pat Ethan gently on the arm, but missed and ended up patting his cheek then not bothering to move his hand. The human was too out of it to even care.

"I don't get it, how can we all be so tired? We didn't even do anything last night! If anything, we went to bed earlier than normal." Isaac complained groggily and Derek nodded.

Lydia came down then, looking lovely as ever, but the sleep in her eyes was present and the way she walked proved she was not fully awake. Her clothes proved it too. The 'cute' pajamas she wore mostly to impress were gone and were replaced with a pair of Derek's old flannel pants - which were way too big on her but were comfortable - and one of Aiden's shirts. Also too big.

She walked in the kitchen in time to hear Isaac, to which she replied, "We got too much sleep and it screwed up our sleeping patterns. We went to bed at a different time, but we woke up at the same time as normal."

"I didn't know too much sleep was a thing that existed," Scott mumbled with his eyes closed.

The silence was back but only for a minute of two. After that, Stiles finally lifted his head and groaned, running a hand through his hair and stretching, "Okay, pups, we gotta wake up," he said not very convincingly while many yawns and groans followed his statement.

Derek sighed, "Or-" he started, leaning on the bar so he could properly see his pack. He looked at all their tired faces and figured no one would be putting any real effort into training or anything productive that day. If they weren't going to get stuff done then they would at least have fun with it.

He continued, "-we could have a movie marathon," curious eyes turned to him and he shrugged, "As far as I know, none of us have plans for the day, we might as well do something fun. I'm not gonna make anyone train today and, trust me, it's for my sake, not yours," he didn't want to manage their train or train himself so he wouldn't make them, "And, since our bed is massive we can have a-" he was cut off by Aiden.

"Don't say it. I told you we're not calling it that. We can do it, but we're not calling it that," the slightly younger twin snapped and Ethan smacked his arm, lifting his head.

It was silent after that until Jackson stood up from the couch with reluctance, dragging Scott with him. Scott slumped against his side and leaned his head on Jackson's arm, his own around Jackson's waist, "Well? Are we doing this or not?" Jackson asked impatiently and started pulling Scott up to the master bedroom. Everyone stood up and one by one followed the former kanima up the stairs. Well everyone save for Liam who was still sleeping on the couch, oblivious to all going on around him.

Before Derek went up after the teenagers, Stiles called him back, "Der, get Liam. Don't wake him up, just carry him," he yawned and looked at his mate with a pleading look. He didn't want to wake the baby wolf, scared an outburst might come out of it and usually he wouldn't be afraid to deal with it, but he was so tired. He waited at the top of the stairs for Derek and the pup.

The alpha sighed, "Okay, c'mon, pup. I know you're not gonna wanna miss a puppy pile," he whispered, picking him up gently and wrapping an arm around his middle while Liam's arms unconsciously curled around Derek's neck while his head rested on his shoulder. If he was awake right now he would be yelling at Derek for carrying him like he was a little kid. He got very defensive when it came to being the pack baby and he hated that they chose to call him that. But when his sleepy mind took over and his legs wrapped themselves around his alpha's waist, his point was kind of lost on everyone.

"Aw, now I wish I had a camera," Stiles cooed, "He'd kill you if he was awake right now, you know that right?" He asked when they were in their bedroom where everyone could now see them.

Derek chuckled softly, "No, he wouldn't. He might yell at me that he's not a baby so he didn't need to be carried like one, but he's way too tired to kill me," Derek said, and the pack nodded in agreement while Stiles laughed.

"Liam, wake up!" Jackson yelled causing the boy to wake up and look at him, not aware of his surroundings yet, "We know puppies need their sleep, but if we have to be awake then so do you!"

Still not having fully registered where he was, Liam groaned and held onto Derek tighter. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping for just a little bit more sleep. "Shut up, Jackson, 'm still tired," it was muffled due to being said into Derek's shirt, but everyone heard. When he finally realized he was being held, he lifted his head and blushed. He looked at his alpha and whined, "Why didn't you just wake me up? I don't need to be carried."

The older man rolled his eyes and sat on the bed next to Stiles, with Liam in his lap, "Whatever you say, pup," Liam blushed harder and buried his face in Derek's shirt again while the twins and Jackson snickered as if the same thing had never been happened to Jackson. Expect that had been in private, not with the whole pack watching.

"Okay, now who has an idea for movies?" Stiles asked hoping to change the subject. At his question the group started to talk over each other with different ideas. Jackson, Scott and Aiden were saying action while Liam, Ethan and Derek said comedy. Malia and Kira didn't have an opinion because they had already fallen asleep in one corner of the bed. Allison and Lydia didn't really care, but Lydia was secretly hoping comedy would win while Allison silently wished for action.

The discussion turned into an argument. Stiles wished he could say he expected more from them, but he really couldn't. He was about to say something when he felt someone tugging his sleeve. He looked over and saw Isaac telling him he wanted Disney. Stiles nodded and yelled, "SHUT UP!" Everyone fell silent and looked at him.

"We're watching Disney. That's final," he added when they all opened their mouths to say something else. What Stiles says, goes. He nodded, approving of their obedience to him and got up to put in The Lion King before anyone could add or do anything. When he looked back he saw everyone under the blankets that were always on the bed during puppy piles. He smiled and pressed play and sat back between Derek and Ethan.

A quarter into the movie, Stiles looked at his pack and saw Jackson curled up to Scott, who had his arm around him. Scott's head was resting on Aiden's arm, who was now sitting by Stiles. Stiles had his head on Derek's chest while Liam was still curled on Derek's lap and Ethan was laying across Stiles and Aiden's laps.

Lydia, Allison and Isaac were cuddled against each other, Lydia sitting on Allison's lap and Isaac's head and Allison's shoulder.

Malia and Kira were curled up in the same corner, but they were awake now, having woken up during the opening song.

When Erica and Boyd heard Hakuna Matata from their room, they were in the puppy pile as quick as they could. They sat near Malia and Kira, cuddling against each other and stealing some of Stiles's popcorn.

The pack stayed like that for the rest of the day, taking turns to switch movies or get more snacks. They rarely talked and when they did it was to ask someone if they could pass the popcorn or move their [insert body part here].

Obviously they sang the songs, sometimes horribly and joking and sometimes they were serious about it. Stiles and Derek and had sang I See The Light after some serious begging. They did it and it was adorable - sickeningly as put by Jackson and Scott - but no one could say it was good.

Scott and Stiles acted out Elsa and Anna's parts to a T during the First Time In Forever reprise which quite frankly worried everyone.

Allison, Kira, Lydia, Malia and Erica all sang Make a Man Out Of You and they made a perfect performance of it. Malia didn't know the song very well, but she was happy she was still involved in the song.

Isaac and Stiles 'sang' Part of Your World. Derek didn't know if he would call it singing though.

Lydia sang Friends on the Other Side which made everyone laugh because of the accuracy. Although Lydia would never call them friends.

Allison and Lydia sang A Whole New World to each though and no one could really tell if it was jokingly or not. They were good actors though 'cause afterwards they leaned in like they were going to kiss each other - Scott looking extremely uncomfortable at this point - but just as their lips were about to touch they both pulled back, laughing like they had just pulled the best prank ever. Though, the pack still wasn't exactly sure if it was prank. Allison gave Scott a very long kiss after, proving that it really was just a prank.

Stiles and Allison sang Zero to Hero to Scott, referencing his turning from a loser with an inhaler to a True Alpha. Isaac, Derek and Lydia had joined in during the song, all looking at Scott, who had rolled his eyes at them and laughed, telling them to shut the hell up.

Isaac and Lydia had very badly sung Prince Ali to Allison as a joke about her nickname, Ali. They changed the words to Princess Ali and switched up some pronouns which made Allison figure they'd been planning that throughout the whole movie.

Stiles sang Mother Knows Best to the 'younger' members of the pack and it just made everyone uncomfortable while he laughed maniacally at the end. It got even more uncomfortable when Derek said Mother Gothel reminded him of Peter.

Scott and Jackson sang Love is an Open Door which ended with Scott accidentally pushing Jackson off the bed. Stiles feared a fight would come on, but to his surprise and everyone else's Jackson just got back on the bed with Scott's help and cuddled back into his side. Stiles kept his eyes on those two the rest of the day. Them getting along like that was very suspicious to him.

Derek sang I Just Can't Wait to Be King but he switched the word 'King' to 'Alpha' and told everyone when he was done that that was basically what he felt when he was growing up. Stiles joked that Derek was secretly Simba and his dad was Mufasa. Of course, Stiles didn't say that Peter was basically Scar. He thought about all the correlations but he didn't say any of them because he knew Derek was probably already thinking them.

Everyone did a very passionate, yet joking performance to Let It Go. The real passion came out during Go The Distance. The funniest passion came out during Under the Sea.

Turned out, people are at their truest form when they watch Disney movies.

Overall it turned out to be an extremely fun day that none of them would forget. The best part was that when Danny got there, he didn't even question it. Just joined them. It was like they were a big family and they could be themselves with each other. It was the first of many bonding activities in the pack.


	7. the goods p2 - mother's day

**the good parts part 2! i apologize once again for it being so fricking late haha. it my christmas present to all of you! enjoy!**

Allison groaned, ending her pacing to stand in the center of the living room. She rubbed her temples before facing each of the pack members in front of her, "Guys, seriously, what are we gonna do for Stiles on Mother's day?"

"Why can't we just buy him something good?" Jackson asked, rolling his eyes at how obvious this seemed.

"Because, you're the only one of us that can afford anything good, Jackson!"

"True, which means my present will be the best by default," Jackson said smugly while Scott glared at him.

"No," Allison said, immediately dismissing both boys before some kind of fight could break out, "You've lost your idea privileges, Jackson."

Isaac spoke up, "Why can't we all just go in on something big?"

Lydia didn't even look up from her phone to reply, "Because we'll argue about what to get and then decide on something too expensive and Jackson will end up paying for the whole thing."

"I see absolutely nothing wrong with that," Liam added, leaning back in his seat. He didn't have any money and Stiles would still get a good gift. It was a win-win to him.

"Really?" Boyd raised an eyebrow at the younger boy, "You'd be okay with Jackson becoming the favorite?" This quickly changed Liam's mind.

Scott scrubbed at his face, feeling exhausted, "Okay, so we're still without a plan and we've boosted Jackson's endless ego. This has been productive day."

"Once again," Lydia sighed, "I must fix everything," she stood from her seat and went to stand by Allison, "We'll have a cost limit for presents so everything we get him will be automatically -or at least close to- equal. If you can't afford one on your own then two or three can pair up on a present. And no, Jackson, you can't cheat and 'just add one zero to the set price'."

Jackson rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, turning to glare out the window.

Allison set up a wide price range at 50$ to 100$, knowing that no one would spend the very minimum amount due to the pride issue that basically everyone in the pack had.

Erica, Isaac and Boyd went in together, seeing as none of them had jobs and asking parents was kind of out of the question. After the pack's little 'team meeting' the three hopped in Erica's car and drove to the mall. Isaac knew all of Stiles' favorite places to shop so he assumed buying him a gift would be easy.

It was not easy. Most of the things they knew Stiles would like were above or below the cost range and almost everything else wasn't good enough for Stiles.

They searched the mall for an hour, looking through endless amounts of flannels, Star Wars and Marvel merch, hoodies and anything else that seemed Stiles-ish.

"Scott has this so much easier than any of us," Erica said in between bites of her burger. "He practically came out of the womb attached to Stiles."

"That's twins, Erica," Boyd deadpanned.

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

Isaac groaned, dropping his head onto the food court table, "We're never gonna find something for him!"

Boyd sighed and stood up, taking a break from their little pity party to walk down to the fountain in the center of the mall. On his way there a certain store caught his attention. He looked back to the food court where Erica and Isaac were still discussing the present before making the decision on his own and walked into the store.

15 minutes later and $80 dollars broker, Boyd proudly strode back into the food court with a fully wrapped large box in his arms. The two other wolves looked at him strangely when he set the box down on the table without explanation.

"What is it?"

Boyd shrugged, "Don't worry about it." he would eventually tell them later but this was his discovery, he could keep to himself for a little bit. Mostly he just wanted to see if Isaac could guess it.

Danny and Ethan were in a similar situation - wandering around the mall for something Stiles might like. Unfortunately for them, neither knew Stiles too well. Danny was ashamed to say that though they'd known each since kindergarten, Danny hardly knew Stiles at all, besides what he learned through the time he'd been in the pack. Danny had hung out with Jackson who definitely did not hang out with Scott or Stiles when they were kids.

"Okay, think, what does Stiles like?" Ethan asked, looking from store to store on either side of them.

"Talking, complaining, Scott, Liam more than any of us," Danny deadpanned.

"I meant more like, material items, Danny."

Danny sighed, racking his brain for something that he would get his own mother. Upon realizing that Stiles wasn't actually a woman he vetoed the thoughts. "We should have gone in with Scott."

Ethan looked away from scanning shops to shoot his boyfriend a glare, "Come on, we have to get him something good that he can use. We just need to know what he likes. So let's go, use that big brain of yours and tell me what he'd want!"

Danny chuckled softly at Ethan, shaking his head, "Okay, fine. Well he likes food a lot. Video games, Star Wars, movies. Red Bull. Music, probably. His jeep. Uh... coffee. That's all I got."

"That's all I need," Ethan said, sending him a dorky smile and dragging off towards a certain store.

Jackson begrudgingly joined Scott and Liam who let him in because they were both close to broke and thought maybe Jackson would be nice enough to pay a little bit extra. Although, they were talking about the guy that witnessed Isaac being abused by his dad for years and did nothing about it.

They went with 'he's different now!' and let him in.

Scott regretted the decision quickly, after their first discussion ended in a yelling match. They clashed too much. Jackson had expensive taste and knew what would be a good gift but Scott knew what Stiles liked and it wasn't always something expensive. Liam tried to be a neutral party but it was hard when he knew Scott was probably right.

"I think I got something, boys!" Jackson announced, smiling smugly as he showed Scott and Liam an item on his phone. Scott scoffed the moment he saw it, it just didn't say Stiles to him.

"Uh... I think something like this would be better for Stiles," Scott replied carefully in hopes not to create another argument while he brought up a picture on his phone. It was something he'd been hoping to get Stiles for his birthday but that was awhile away and it was fairly expensive. Might as well make Jackson buy part of it for him.

Jackson stared at the picture for a second before looking up at Scott with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah, if you hate him. Why can't we just get him something nice? Like a new car to replace his crappy jeep." Scott heard Liam sigh loudly behind them and flop on the couch.

"Jackson, you know why, don't be stupid," Scott said, rubbing his temples. He really didn't want to fight with Jackson, but he was so difficult to be around sometimes. "Can you please just level with me, Jacks, and let me get my best friend a good mother's day present?"

The younger hesitated a moment. he wanted to get Stiles something good too. He just didn't have the same idea of 'good' as Scott.

Figuring maybe he should be listening to the guy's best friend in whole world, Jackson huffed and stuffed his phone in his pocket. He scooted closer to Scott to see his phone better while Liam did the same on Scott's other side. They searched for awhile before all three agreed on something perfect.

Lydia, Malia and Aiden were the only group to figure something out right off the bat and actually find what they were looking for. Lydia set out a game plan, found out what stores had the present and had the group split up and go to each store. If it was at more than one store, they would compare prices over text and all meet at the store with the best price.

"Lydia, I could kiss you," Malia said, wide smile on her face when they got home, "It would have taken me forever to find a gift like this for mom."

They got home and Aiden and Malia immediately went in search of wrapping paper, tape and scissors. Malia basically had to fight Liam for the wrapping paper that she wanted but it soon ended when Lydia appeared with a whole other roll of paper. She took it with a smile and went back to her room to finally wrap the present.

Though after three failed attempts and half of the roll gone, Lydia and Aiden decided to take over while Malia took a nap.

This is why Lydia was the one to pair up with.

Allison and Kira were together too, but were much more optimistic than their pack siblings. They were quick to hop on pinterest and a number of websites for a present idea. Allison already had a game plan, telling Kira what to do, "You search 'nerd birthday present' and I'll search 'friend present ideas'. We're bound to find something he'll like."

They sprawled out on the couch, occasionally showing each other pictures that were either approved or denied. There was a lot of good but nothing that was really catching either's attention. Every once in awhile they considered just settling for something before remembering that this was Stiles they were searching for. The guy that dealt with endless amounts of bullshit from a pack of immature teenagers and and an annoyingly grumpy mate. He deserved so much more than a couple flannels and nerd merch.

After what felt like an endless search of sentimental jars of 'why i love you' and hundreds of crappy nerd gifts, Allison and Kira were out of optimism. Allison was laying on her stomach on the ground, phone lying across the room where she had slid it over the carpet after seeing the same link on google for the 6th time. She sighed and rolled over onto her back to stare up at the lights.

Her staring was interrupted by Derek's form casting a shadow over her.

"What's wrong with you two?" He asked, dropping down on the couch next to Kira's feet.

Kira didn't lift her head from the couch cushion, "We've been on our phones for an hour looking for a mother's day present for Stiles." Allison groaned. It had only been an hour?

Derek nodded, but didn't say anything. He pulled out his own phone and started a search through Amazon.

Within 2 minutes he announced that he found something. The girls were quick to jump up and see just what he found in 2 minutes that they couldn't in an hour. They were on either side of him in seconds, leaning in to see what he found.

They were ecstatic at first, Stiles would absolutely go nuts for this. They knew he'd love it but there was no way this could be under 100$.

Allison scrolled down to the price and almost fainted at the 400$ price tab underneath the picture. The two girls deflated and leaned back against the couch with a groan.

Derek looked at them, confused. He found something, hadn't he? "What's wrong with this? He would love this. I know this isn't what you guys already have."

"It's not that," Allison said, "We all agreed on a price of 50 to 100 dollars. That's way over."

"Well, I didn't agree to a price range. What if you two both pay 100 and I'll pay the rest? You're still technically paying the same as everyone else, I won't have to think of something else to get him and Stiles will get a great present. Win-win-win."

Allison and Kira looked at each with a grin before wrapping their arms around Derek. "You're a genius, Der!"

"I better get something awesome for father's day."

Mother's day finally came and all the wolves were ready with their presents. But of course, they didn't start with that.

For once, everyone let Stiles sleep in for an extra 2 hour while they attempted to make him breakfast in bed which was quickly turning into brunch in bed. Stiles could sleep the day away if you let him.

They managed not to make a mess of the kitchen - in fact, they were like a well-oiled machine they way they worked. Before they started they agreed to not fight or argue about anything. Lydia had already come up with what they were cooking and when they'd be waking him up. They decided Derek would be the one to bring the breakfast up and also wake Stiles then the pups would all come in with cards they picked out at the store. They would be giving him his real gifts at dinner.

Derek carried a tray with pancakes, eggs and bacon on it. There was a cup of coffee set on top of a envelope that said 'Happy Mother's/Alpha Mate's Day'. Derek added the Alpha's Mate part because sometimes he didn't know how comfortable Stiles felt about the whole 'mom' thing.

The pups watched from the door as Derek placed the tray on Stiles' bedside so he could wake him up. It was definitely the gentliest the pups had ever seen him wake anyone up. Usually he just flipped on the light and told them to get their asses out of bed.

Stiles rolled over, stretching his arms out and patting the space next to him. He opened his eyes to see where his mate went only to find him right in front of his face. Stiles jumped, "God, I don't understand how you can sneak around so quietly all the time."

Derek smiled fondly at him, "It's called, you're a heavy sleeper."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's called, you're a creepy werewolf." Stiles sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Derek grabbed the tray off the table and set in on Stiles' lap, catching the other off guard, "Uh, I don't own a calendar, but I'm pretty sure it's not my birthday."

Derek chuckled, "It's mother's day. It was the pups' idea. Mostly Lydia and Scott."

"Oh," Stiles seemed to deflate. "Mother's day, right. I forgot about that." more like pushed it into the farthest corner of his mind. Mother's day was definitely not his favorite day of the year.

Derek noticed Stiles's drop in mood. He wanted to ask about it, but figured this wasn't a great time since all of the pups were right outside of the door and could definitely hear their conversation, "Uh, well, the pups are all outside the door. But I can tell them you don-"

"No, Der, I'm fine," Stiles said with a weak but genuine smile, "I'll be fine. They planned everything out, I might as well enjoy it."

"If you're sure..."

Stiles nodded, and Derek stood to go open the door, only to be stopped by Stiles' hand on his, "Just, can we make a little time to go down to the cemetery?"

Derek nodded and let the pups in. They seemed apprehensive, having heard the conversation that went on between the two alphas. A smile from Stiles reassured them quickly and they were up on the bed with him in no time. They all helds cards, besides Liam who was the only one that couldn't find one that he thought fit Stiles. He wrote his own but he didn't want Stiles to read it in front of the others so he thought he'd show him after dinner.

All the pups had Stiles read the cards while he ate his breakfast. Scott insisted on going first.

Stiles took the card from Scott and read, "Mom, you were right." on the inside it said "Don't make me say it again." with a note from Scott underneath it that Stiles read to himself. He hugged Scott and thanked him.

"By the way, I'm always right. You really should listen to me more. I'm the only one that always knows who the bad guy is," Stiles said with a proud smile while the pups groaned. Stiles was right about 50% of the time but to him, that counted as 99%.

Next he took Lydia's and laughed at the words on it: "I love how we don't have to say outloud that I'm your favorite child."

When the pups started laughing at this until Stiles muttered, "She's not wrong though."

He quickly took the first card he saw and read it before they started arguing about this. It was Malia's and it was accurate, "Malia wins. 'Mom, I love you and would do anything for you. Except clean my room. Please don't make me do that.'"

"Hey, I try to keep it clean," Kira said and Malia scoffed.

"Yeah, your side of it."

Stiles grabbed another card while the two girls made googly eyes at each other. It was from Ethan, "'Mom, thanks for feeding me so I don't die.' You're welcome, Ethan."

Ethan smiled at him while Stiles chuckled and took a card from Aiden, "'You're one of my favorite parents.' You two are really minimalist, aren't you?" Stiles asked rhetorically as he took a card signed by Erica, Isaac and Boyd.

It had a Batman signal on it but in the middle it said "BATMOM" instead. He laughed and thanked all three of them.

"Our's next!" Kira said, handing him a card, "It's from me, Allison, Danny and Derek."

Stiles grinned at her and read the card, "'I hope a mediocre mother's day dinner can help negate 364 days of smug ingratitude.'" Stiles couldn't help but laugh extra at that one, "And we have a winner."

He hugged Allison, Kira and Danny and thanked them. He really liked that card.

"Saving the best for last," Jackson said holding out his card to Stiles.

"Wait, what about Liam?" Stiles asked, looking among the wolves for their youngest.

Liam spoke up sheepishly from his spot next to Derek, "I, uh, couldn't find one... I have one but it doesn't have something funny on it."

"That's okay. It doesn't need to be funny," Stiles reassured him but Liam still shook his head.

"I'll give it to you after dinner."

Stiles hesitated, "I fear opening this."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Just read it, mom."

Stiles thought for a second that maybe this would actually be something nice. His hope drained when he read the card, "'Happy mother's day from a real son of a bitch.' Classy, Jacks, always classy."

Jackson just sent him a wink.

After having breakfast/brunch together, the pack member whose mothers were still with them, went to celebrate with them for lunch. Jackson, Malia and Isaac preferred to stay with Stiles and Derek since they didn't have another place to go. Jackson's parents were still in London and neither Isaac nor Malia had present mothers. Allison didn't either but she spent it with her dad to have an honorary lunch.

Ethan and Aiden didn't have a mother but Ethan went with Danny and Aiden chose to go with Scott since Melissa loved him and Scott was too nice.

While the others were away, Stiles, Derek and the three pups went to the cemetery. Jackson and Malia followed Isaac to his mother's grave for support and Stiles went to his mother's.

"Hi mom... I know I just came here last week to tell you about Liam's birthday, but it's Mother's day and... you know, you're my mother..." Stiles awkwardly paused and looked back at Derek who was on the other side of the cemetery, talking to his own mother. He'd brought him here plenty of times for support while he talked to his mom but never on Mother's day. Mostly because usually, Stiles spent Mother's day all by himself at the cemetery. He didn't even let his dad come with him.

"I know I usually come alone on this day, but the pack kinda surprised me with a mother's day brunch in bed. It was nice of them. It was nice to have a happy mother's day," Stiles smiled weakly, it still wasn't his favorite day. He cleared his throat, "I, uh, I brought my sourwolf with me, that's a first. But his mom's here too so, you know, killing two birds with one stone."

"I'm sorry I don't have any flowers for you this time, mom. I wasn't expecting to come today. It might be best though, since they always get stolen anyway," he laughed though there was no humor to it. "It was great for the pups to do this, they're so great sometimes. Possibly the best thing to happen to me. I've probably told you that a thousand times," at least he wasn't crying. Some years he does and some he just talks to her. "I guess I'm officially their mother now. They've sealed the deal. Isaac has said so many times that I'm the best mom ever. Even Jackson has told me that. Jackson, who has the biggest inferiority complex I've ever seen, told me I'm the best mom. My life's fricking unbelievable."

"They all tell me how great I am, but I will never live up to you. No matter how far I come in life, I will never be on the same level as you were, mom. You were generous and caring, selfless all the time. You were so smart. You were always right, you always knew just what to say and everyone always loved you. I love you so much, mom, but I could never compare to you."

"Stiles?" Malia asked in a small voice, hoping she wasn't being rude, like usual.

Stiles swiped at his eyes before looking back at her, "Yeah?"

"You know you just described yourself, right?"

Stiles smiled at her disbelievingly. He knew pity when he saw it.

"She's right, Stiles." Derek said from beside Malia and Stiles had to take a deep breath to keep tears from falling.

Stiles looked back at the grave, rereading the ingrained words on the stone for the billionth time: 'RIP Claudia Stilinski - Caring wife, loving mother, always in our hearts.' He read it again and again. His eyes filled with tears again but he wouldn't let them fall. He looked back to his mate and smiled weakly. "I'm good at looking after you guys. I'm good at being a 'mom' or alpha's mate or dad or whatever the hell I am. But I'm not her."

And he was okay with that as long as he had his pack.

Dinner time came and the Hale pack was gradually returning to the house. Soon the only one missing was Liam, who Scott had to go pick up.

The dinner really was not fancy. The opposite in fact, Derek didn't want to try to make something in the short amount of time they'd been home for so he ordered pizzas and takeout for the pups that didn't want pizza. Stiles claimed that he didn't mind, in fact he preferred this alternative.

Soon enough, the food came, the pups were all in the living room, ready with their wrapped presents for Stiles.

"Hurry up, mom, we want you to open these!"

"Yeah, get in here, Stiles!"

Stiles yelled back from the kitchen, piling a plate high with pizza and curly fries, "Hey, I didn't even know you guys had presents for me so I think I should have time to get whatever extra food I want!"

The impatient pups huffed and begrudgingly ate their food while the alpha's mate took his time.

When Stiles finally came out with his food he took a seat in the middle of the couch, by Derek, so the pups could sit around the two.

Allison and Kira insisted that they go last, not because they assume it will be the best present, but because they know it will be the best.

Jackson volunteered him, Scott and Liam's gift first. Scott handed it over to Stiles, really hoping that he'd love it.

Stiles took the present, or really he should say presents since it was clearly two thin things wrapped separately then taped together to show its one present. He examined the shape before unwrapping it. Whatever the things were, they were thin, wide rectangles. Stiles guessed picture frames.

"Come on, Stiles, have more faith in us than that," Scott said and Stiles realized he must have said that outloud.

He chuckled and began unwrapping. It was technically a picture frame, it just had something in it. Stiles pulled all the wrapping off and saw two parallel lines of sound waves in one of the frames, the other had one line that said "Beacon Hills Pack" underneath it.

Stiles sent Scott a questioning look but Liam beat him to the explanation, "It's sound wave art! The one with two is Defying Gravity from Wicked and the other, Scott sent in a recording of him saying "Beacon Hills Pack" and they made this."

"So we can have Scott's eternal voice on our walls forever," Jackson added, smiling.

Stiles ignored Jackson addition, "This is awesome, guys, thank you so much," he said, leaning down to hug the three of them.

"Hey, while we're talking about it, Scott, why did you choose Defying Gravity?" Jackson asked. He planned on doing it later, but he was impatient.

"My mom took Stiles and I to see Wicked one year for Mother's Day."

"It was the year after my mom died. I've seen it like three times besides that," he paused, looking down at the Defying Gravity sound waves, "That was probably the only good Mother's Day I had after she, uh, left. Well, besides this one," he smiled at Scott, but this seemed to be all he wanted to say on the subject, and the pups respected this.

Isaac handed him his, Boyd and Erica's present next and Stiles didn't know what to think of it. It was a fairly big box and it was very heavy.

"I got nothing," Stiles said, trying to think what it might be. He tore into the paper, revealing a picture of something that looked like a white egg. Upon tearing the rest off, he saw it was an outdoor wireless speaker and dock.

"Is this for me or for you guys?" Stiles chuckled, throwing the paper onto the other side of the couch.

"Neither, this is for me," Derek said taking the box from his hands, "This will be really good while we're training or if I don't want you playing music in the house. It's waterproof, I could send you out in the rain if I wanted to," he joked (possibly) reading the side of the box.

Stiles leaned down to hug the three pups. Erica kissed his cheek and hugged him tight, Isaac dragged out the hug for as long as he could whereas Boyd made his more of a quick 'bro' hug which Stiles still appreciated, "Thank you, he'll have a lot of fun with that."

Derek interrupted their hug, "Hey Stiles, it says it has a 'mood' setting. Wonder what that's for," Derek said sarcastically, waggling his eyebrows at his mate.

"Oh my god, please put it away, someone give me another present," Lydia, Malia and Aiden were his saviors, placing their neatly wrapped present in his hands.

It was heavy too, but not as big. The box was a short rectangle and whatever was in it didn't move around when he tipped and turned the box.

"Some kind of electronic thing," Stiles guessed and Lydia sent him a smile.

He ripped from one corner down to the other swiftly, curious to see what it was. He passed all the paper to Derek and held up the box. "A projector? Lydia, I know you're good in school and all, but we're not gonna start having mini lessons in the living room."

"No," she chuckled, "It's for movies and games if we hook the Xbox to it."

"Don't we need a projector screen for this too then?" Stiles asked, reading little notes on the box.

Aiden answered, "Nah, we can just use big white sheets."

Stiles nodded and placed the gift to the side to hug all three of them. "Thanks, pups. We're gonna have a lot of fun with that."

"Movie night!" Scott said excitedly and Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, maybe I could get some of you to finally see Star Wars," Stiles said with a lot of emphasis towards Scott and Liam, "Honestly, how have you not seen it? It's disappointing that some of don't get half the jokes I make."

"I don't get any of the jokes you make," Jackson said and Stiles flipped him off, promptly ending the conversation.

Danny handed him his and Ethan's present next before Jackson could get too offended.

Their box was big, heavy and something moved around in it. Stiles didn't even want to try to guess at it. Instead he tore off the paper quickly and saw a picture of a coffee pot.

He almost squealed when he saw it, it was perfect and he loved it. It was a 12 cup drip pot and it had another sidethat would make 1 cup. Coffee was his savior and now Danny and Ethan were too. He was tempted to run to the kitchen and start making a pot right then. He absolutely hated the machine that Derek tried to pass off as a coffee pot in their kitchen. It made the worst coffee ever, but Derek refused to get rid of it.

Stiles almost wanted to laugh in his face at that moment because HA! HE WINS, HE GOT A NEW POT AND DEREK DIDN'T BUY IT SO HE CAN'T HOLD IT OVER STILES HEAD.

He basically jumped on Danny, hugging him and Ethan tightly. "I could kiss you two, thank you so much!"

"Okay, Stiles, settle down," Derek said with a sigh, he knew exactly which argument he just lost.

"I'm so happy!"

Derek pulled him off of Danny and took the coffee pot and set it anywhere away from Stiles, who couldn't stop smiling smugly at Derek.

Kira laughed, before holding out their present to Stiles, too excited to wait any longer. She wanted to see his reaction so bad! "Okay... Well, best for last! Allison and I actually went in with Derek for our present," Kira said, handing Stiles a good sized box.

As Stiles began to unwrap it, he caught a glimpse of the name and gasped, "You guys didn't -" he tore another strip of paper off and his smile widened, his shock growing, "No, you did not..." He tore the remaining paper off to reveal the Playstation 4 Star Wars Battlefront bundle that came with 2 (they would definitely be buying more) controllers. While Stiles couldn't take his eyes off the console, everyone else turned mutual glares of betrayal to Allison and Kira.

"We had a price limit! You even came up with it, Allison!" Jackson said, feeling the most betrayed. He could have easily gotten that!

Allison shrugged, holding up her arms in a 'sorry, not sorry' way, small smirk on her face, "Hey, we obeyed the rules. We both paid a 100, Derek just paid for the rest. And since derek never agreed on a price range..." She trailed off, letting them come to the conclusion themselves. She sent her trademarked 'innocent' smile to each of her siblings while they just sighed or groaned. What could she say? They didn't technically break the rules. Well maybe the unspoken one of fairness, but she could live with that.

"This is amazing. I love you guys," Stiles gushed over his new toy, sending the three loving smiles, "Thank you so much. All of you, actually I love everything you got," Stiles momentarily wondered why they never got him anything like this on his birthday, but pushed the thought from his brain. He was too happy to be bitter right now, "This was so awesome and, to be honest, I didn't think I'd ever have a good mother's day again."

He beamed and laughed when all the pups stood up and basically tackled him and Derek, sending them backwards on the couch. The pups dragged out the hug, but after too long, Stiles cleared his throat and squirmed in the pile, "Okay, I love you guys and all, but a) you're too warm and b) we have a Playstation to hook up."

This got them up faster than light and they rushed to the pile of presents to open and set up all of Stiles' (their) new stuff. Stiles was the first to the new game console and the first to play it while Derek grabbed the sound wave pictures to hang them up in behind the couch.

After the excitement of all the gifts and new things died down, the majority of the pups went to bed, along with Stiles and Derek. Scott, Jackson, Ethan and Isaac ignored Stiles request that they go to bed soon and kept playing into the wee hours of the night. Either that or they didn't hear him through the sound of gunfire and fighting coming from the game.

Stiles was just about to thank Derek for helping the pups plan the day in a less than appropriate way when Liam barged into their room.

"...Is this a bad time?"

Stiles groaned and exclaimed, "Yes!" at the same time that Derek told him, "No."

"Isn't it your bedtime?" Stiles teased, glancing at the clock on his bedside table. He was surprised to see it was 1 am. He had no idea they played that long.

Liam gave a sarcastic laugh, "Hilarious, mom, I could just go back to my room and not show you this card that I worked really hard on."

Stiles rolled his eyes - overdramatic, small child. He patted the bed, signal for Liam to come join them. Thank God they hadn't gotten too far in Stiles' act of appreciation or this would've been very awkward.

Liam hesitated, almost wanting to just shake his head and run back to his room. His eyes flickered back and forth from Stiles to the floor to the ceiling. He fidgeted and stuttered out, "Actually, uh, i-it's not really anything special."

"Liam, it could just be piece of paper with your name on it written in crayon and I'd take it," Stiles said, smiling at their baby wolf, who returned a small, unsure smile. Liam hesitated another moment before clambering up onto the bed. He sat crossed legged towards the end of the bed and clutched the paper he held. He felt really stupid for not just getting one while everyone else did. He was kicking himself for not looking for one hard enough. Scott had even offered to help him find one, but he still had refused.

Liam sighed, shifting in his spot while he handed over the paper. He refused to look at Stiles and he really would rather Stiles read it while he wasn't in the room. He felt heat rise to his cheeks when Stiles opened the makeshift card. He was so embarrassed of just the look of it. When he first made it he thought it was too boring, just being in pencil, all gray and black and white. Liam had wanted it to be prettier so he decided to trace over the words with colored pencils, which kind of made it look like a 3 year old made it. Not to mention the fact that it was crumpled up and wrinkly.

On a third look at it, he had decided to draw a picture. It wasn't as much to pretty it up as it was to cure Liam of his boredom one day. So, instead of a completely blank page on the back, there was a very, very crappy stick figure drawing of the pack, all in different colors to differentiate the members.

He blush spread down his neck and he was sure everywhere else. His entire body felt warm as he watched Stiles look at his card. He covered his eyes shyly when Stiles flipped the card to look at the back, groaning when he heard the alpha pair chuckle.

Stiles closed the card, and his smile grew when he glanced back at Liam, who was watching him through his fingers. The pack mom looked back at the front, which was just 'Happy Mother's Day' in crudely drawn bubble letters, and finally thought he should tell Liam his thoughts, "Liam, this is-"

"I know, I know, it's so bad," Liam interrupted him before he could say anything, "It's not funny or relatable or anything. I should've bou-"

"Liam, stop," Stiles' smile grew amused as Liam went on, "come on, kid, nothing this sweet needs to be funny. That'd just be overkill. Like how the LaffyTaffy wrappers have jokes on them. Nobody wants that, seriously. Plus they definitely stole that whole idea from that popsicle company, and -" Stiles stopped when he felt Derek's hand on his shoulder, telling him that he was rambling. He cleared his throat and continued, "Anyway, point is, I love it. Thank you, Liam."

Liam's hands dropped as he looked up at Stiles, landing in his lap. He smiled almost proudly at the two, but his blush never went away. Deciding that his business was done here, he moved to get off the bed but Stiles' voice stopped him in his tracks, "Woah, hey, what the hell? You're just gonna give me that card and then think you can just leave and not hug me? What kind of pup are you, get in here." Stiles held up his arms, open and waiting.

Liam flashed an amused smile before crawling across the bed and into Stiles' arms. He felt Derek's arm around him for a second before it disappeared and he pulled away from Stiles. His face still felt hot, but at least now he was smiling. That is, until Stiles pressed a wet, sloppy kiss to his cheek.

"Ew, come on, don't be that mom."

"Only mom I know how to be, baby wolf, now get your ass in bed."

Best Mother's day ever.

**edited ending because it was pointed out to me that i forgot to add liam's card part! thank you IsabellaOliveira340

honestly tho was that ending really surprising we all know liam is my small child**


End file.
